Eyes Like Stars
by kimmyycubb
Summary: Being Rewritten Lucy and Natsu started dating shortly after Edolas, however Natsu realizes he still holds feelings for his long lost childhood friend Lisanna. He breaks things off with Lucy to be with Lisanna, Lucy needing to pay rent and wanting some time away takes a solo mission. What will happen when a mystery man gets involved that seems to know her. Lucy X OC First FanFic!
1. Prologue

****I don't hate Lisanna nor do I bash on her so it's not that kind of story****

**~Standard disclaimer applied, I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. I only claim my OC's and the plotline. Please enjoy the story!~**

**Revised version ~ 10/11/15**

* * *

**Prologue **

_**~Lucy's point of view~** _

"Luce did you hear me?" Natsu spoke a little louder.

He was looking at me, I needed to say something. I knew I had to force a smile and tell him everything was okay, that I understood his feelings and how all of this had been a bit of a mistake.

"Lucy, look I'm sorry but I never would have thought I would have a chance to be with Lisanna again let alone see her. She's everything to me, she's my first love and special childhood friend." He explained running his fingers through his hair as he glanced outside the window of my apartment.

I took a deep breath and force the best smile I could managed as he brought his attention back to me. "Geez Natsu when did you become such a romantic?" I forced a laugh and playfully smacked his arm. "It's no big deal besides it's not like our relationship was that serious anyways." I wave my hand in the air attempting to dismiss the subject. "You should go now I'm sure Lisanna is waiting for you. Besides we can still be friends and go on missions and-"

"No Lucy I don't think that will work.. Lisanna is gonna join the team, my team. Sorry Lucy but I don't think there's room for you anymore." Natsu glance at me, almost as if he had been inspecting to see if I would lose it.

"I understand after all I do cause you guys trouble, no biggie I can take care of myself Natsu." I winked at him, "Now off you go Natsu I'll be fine and please use the door for once!" I yelled at him as I walked into the kitchen trying to hide my face knowing it would betray me.

"Okay, this is goodbye Lucy." Natsu grinned as he walked out the door, leaving me. I sprint to the window to confirm he really is leaving. Lisanna had been waiting outside for him the entire time. She jumped into his arms and kissed him, he returned the kiss twirling her around as they laughed. Taking her hand in his as they walked away from my building and faded out of my view and into the night.

I slowly walked towards my door and locked it as I turned off the lights. I wanted to give off the illusion I wasn't home or was asleep. I didn't need a pity party it would only make matters worse. I glance out my window and began walking back to it. I always left my window unlocked and slightly open for Natsu, even though I always complain about him not using the door. For the first time since I moved into my apartment I shut my window and locked it.

It hurts I thought as I touch my chest, I felt the tears I had been suppressing for so long begin to roll down my face.

"So this is what it feels like to have your heart ripped from your chest." A bitter laugh fell from my mouth.

I made my way to the kitchen once again and reached into the cabinet that had the false back, luckily Natsu or Gray never discovered it. I remove the false back and pulled out the bottle of whiskey it hid for times similar to this. I threw back the bottle and drank long greedy gulps. I could feel the whiskey start working its magic which was good cause all I wanted was to be numb.

XXX

* * *

**Well my lovely readers I'm re-writing this story and doing some major editing! No worries I'm not changing the story line just adding in much needed information and correcting lots of mistakes in grammar and spelling. Once again I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and waited patiently for my updates through all my horrible writers block! **

**Also guys my laptop broke and I lost quite a bit of planned out story as well as chapters of my other fanfics. I haven't had much inspiration or a computer since then but not to worry my lovely readers! I am back and will cope with the loss of sweet computer somehow. **

**Thanks guys for all the wonderful support! **

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	2. Chapter One

**~Standard disclaimer applied~**

**Revised version ~ 10/11/15**

* * *

**Chapter One **

_**~Lucy's point of view~** _

I woke up around 11am on the floor of the kitchen still holding the bottle of whiskey in my hand which had been drained of every drop. I wish I could say this was all just an awful dream but it is most certainly not.

It's my reality.

I dragged myself off the ground feeling my head begin to ache with every little movement. Great I thought just what I need a damn hangover. I made my way to the bathroom and began to exam myself in the mirror. I laughed at the person staring back at me. I was a mess. Makeup was smeared all over my face, my eyes were puffy and red from my crying episode and I had a wonderful pair of black bags under my dull brown eyes. I reaked of alcohol and looked like hell.

"Well I guess I am in need of a shower." I whisper to myself tearing my glaze from the mirror.

When I got out of a much need shower I wrapped one of my favorite pink fluffy towels made by Aires herself from her amazingly soft wool. Walking to my closet I usually would rummage through all of my clothing for the next thirty minutes before finally deciding on something attractive that showed plenty of skin. That really didn't matter at the moment though, so instead I opted for something that would be more comfortable for what I was sure to be a long day. I grab a plain pair of blue jean shorts and a pink tank top and pick up my black boots. Once finished dressing I put on my belt, attached my keys and whip before pulling my hair into a messy bun which I was sure I would regret later when it came time to brush it. With one more look in the mirror and a slight sigh I walk out the door of my apartment knowing this was as good as it would get I started my walk to the guild.

~Normal point of view~

It had been a rather quiet day at Fairy Tail, everyone was wondering where the blonde celestial spirit mage was. Not that anymore would blame her for not coming to the guild after the events that occurred this morning. Heck they wouldn't blame her if she didn't come in for the next few months. Everyone knew how Lucy felt for Natsu. It was clear as day that she was hung up over the pink hair idiot. Still everyone hoped that she would be okay and that she would show up sooner rather than later.

**_~Flashback~_**

Everyone was enjoying their morning at Fairy Tail when they saw what they couldn't believe, Natsu and Lisanna walking hand in hand. It's not that is was hard to believe, them being together, but wasn't Nastu dating Lucy?

"Natsu explain yourself!" Erza was the first to speak as she punched the fire mage in the stomach. "What are you doing all over Lisanna when you are dating Lucy?" She hit him again this time knocking him to the ground.

"Geez Erza what's the big deal! I'm with Lisanna now so it shouldn't matter if we're holding hands or not." Natsu mumbled as he started to stand back up. "I don't see why you're so mad Erza, Lucy herself said she didn't care." Natsu glared at the redhead trying to stand some ground against the mighty Titania. However it was the last thing Natsu said before Erza proceeded to knock him out cold.

"What's your problem Erza?" Lisanna yelled at her as she rushed over to a now sleeping Natsu. Erza had broke his nose when she hit him. "I can't believe-"

"Shut the hell up Lisanna! What is wrong with you? You knew Lucy and Natsu were together do you have any idea how Lucy must be feeling this very moment?" Erza seethed trying to contain the rage that was boiling within her. "I must go check on Lucy," She took a deep breath as she started walking toward the large wooden doors of the guild.

"Erza leave her be the poor child need to be alone right now." Makarov's voice cut through the now silent guild hall.

"But Master-" Erza began to protest before she was interrupted by Mira.

"Master is right Erza, she will come when she is ready." Erza sighed walking over to a table and taking a seat to wait for Lucy to come to the guild. If she didn't come today then Erza would check in on her first thing tomorrow morning no matter what Mira or Master had to say about it.

_**~End of flashback~**_

_**~Lucy's point of view~**_

Standing outside the guild I tried to tell myself over and over again in my mind come on Lucy you can do this just act normal! I looked down at my keys and tightened my hand around them.

"I will be fine as long as I have my spirits." I told myself before taking a deep breath and finally opening the doors to Fairy Tail.

When I walked into the guild everyone went quiet as they looked my way. I didn't like all the eyes that seemed to be trained to me. Then I heard the murmurs under everyone's breath, it was driving my insane.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" It slipped out of my mouth before I even noticed what I had said.

I could hear the venom in my own words and the hatred that laced through every single word spoken. It didn't take long for everyone to jerk their heads back and try to continue on with what they were doing before hand. Mavis what is wrong with me? So much for acting normal. Shaking my head I sighed walking over to the request board. Some things would never change for me and one of those things would be the need to pay rent.

_**~Natsu's point of view~**_

Everyone had been quiet in the guild, every now and then someone would glance up at Lisanna and me. Suddenly the doors to the guild opened and I knew who it was before even looking up to see. Everyone watched as Lucy walked through the guild doors she stood there for a few minutes. Looking her over you could tell she didn't look her norm. Lucy always wore something cute and had her hair styled just right. "What the hell are you looking at?" She hissed at everyone. I was shocked to say the least, Lucy never lashed out at. I glanced up at her as she walked towards the request board, the smell of stale whiskey drifted off of her. Without realizing it I was up out of my chair and walking over to her.

"What the hell Lucy why do you smell like booze?" I half growled at her, the thought of Lucy drinking herself stupid pissed me off.

Everyone was observing us now. Lucy just stood there though ignoring me like I hadn't just asked her a question. She ripped a request off the board and started walking towards the bar where Mira stood watching us like a hawk.

"Lucy, why are you ignoring me?" I stepped in her way causing her to stop in her tracks and look at me and I was surprised to find myself stepping backwards.

The look she gave me was more of a glare and it was enough to have me stepping back with a fear that she rarely invoked in me. Lucy simply laughed at my actions as she continued her trek to the bar. Lucy was always nice but when she was angry scary Lucy came out to play, and scary Lucy wasn't someone you wanted to play with. She could have even Erza quaking in fear that's how bad it was. This time it was a bit different though, for the first time ever I seen so much unspoken hatred in her eyes all directed towards me.

"Can I get you anything sweetie?" Mira's sweet voice came through a little awkwardly as Lucy handed her the request in her hand. "Are you going to take someone with you Lucy? This job could be a bit tough you-"

"A shot," Lucy replied interrupting Mira causing the barmaids brow to furrow in confusion. "A shot of whiskey the strongest you got." Mira stood still for a moment before she went and got Lucy what she asked for.

Placing the shot in front of Lucy, Mira took a step back head hung low. Lucy took no time to throw back the whiskey like it was nothing before slamming the glass on the counter causing everyone to shiver a little by her action.

"Well my rent is due in two weeks so I'm leaving." She mumbled getting up from her place at the bar and walking towards the doors.

I didn't know what to say but I did know that this wasn't the Lucy the guild loved and cherished and for a moment I worried if maybe she wasn't really fine with they way things were. I questioned my actions from yesterday and raked my mind for answers that I couldn't find. I wanted Lucy to be happy but I couldn't be the one to make her happy. My heart belonged to Lisanna, she had been my first love and I knew that I still loved her so I needed to be with Lisanna. It made perfect sense. Lucy was strong and could take care of herself, she would be fine. Right?

_**~Lucy's point of view~**_

I downed the shot Mira gave me slamming it on the counter without realizing it. Mira flinch a little by the action her head shooting up to look at me. I didn't want to come up here like this but it's far too late to act like nothing had happened. Each person here knew what was happening, my world was crashing down on me and I didn't know how not to lash out. I felt like in a way I had been betrayed and replaced, I knew it was stupid and that it wasn't the guild's fault or Mira's for that. Still I just couldn't shake the bad vibe that had been festering inside of me since I woke up.

"Well my rent is due in two weeks so I'm leaving." With a internal sigh I stood up from the bar and walked in the direction of the guild exit.

I could feel every pair of eyes on my back as I walked past them. Each one of them had so much pity and sadness contained within their eyes and I couldn't stand it. I know they were just worried but to tell you the truth I simply didn't give a damn anymore. Natsu left me for Lisanna nothing was going to change that. Some part of me knew that Natsu was never really mine to begin with it was why I kept our relationship light and casual. I didn't want things to get heavy only to feel twice as bad as I do now. Still no matter how serious it was my I felt my heart being ripped from my chest. Nastu loved Lisanna not me. It was never me but that's fine after all I'm lucky Lucy Heartfilia things always go just right for me.

XXX

* * *

**Well I kinda hate jumping point of views like this and I tried to clean this up as best I can. Still jumping from point of view constantly makes me feel like it isn't as polished as it could be. However I don't want to change it too much from the original. **

**Please leave me a review let me know if it flows better! I really want this to be a well written story as it was my first fanfic so comparison reviews are welcomed! **

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	3. Chapter Two

**~Standard disclaimer applied~**

**Revised version ~ 10/14/15**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**_~Normal point of view~_ **

The only thing you heard were the doors opening as Lucy left Fairy Tail, it stayed that way until Erza finally broke the silence.

"What kind of job did she take?" Erza whispered as Mira handed the redhead the job request, as Erza looked over the job her eyes widened. "Lucy can't handle this on her own she will get hurt or end up dead! This is too much for her to go alone!" As Erza started yelling at the barmaid the guild doors opened again revealing their local ice mage.

"Well this place sure is quiet today, what the hell happened?" Gray stopped for a moment looking the guild over. "Where's Lucy? I was thinking even though I just got back shouldn't we be going on a mission soon. Lucy's rent is due sometime next week right?" As Gray continued looking through guild his eyes stopping on Natsu and Lisanna.

He didn't give it much thought at first until he seen they were holding hands and sitting a little too close for friends. It pissed him off. Lucy was like his little sister and she really loved Natsu he could tell from the way she brightened up around the pink head moron. So without much thought Gray started walking towards the pair wanting some answers as to what the hell they were doing.

"What are ya doing flame brain and where is Lucy? I don't think she would be too happy if she seen you and Lisanna like this." Gray snarled at Natsu and sent a glare towards Lisanna.

"Well it isn't any of your business snowflake!" Natsu countered standing up from the table.

"Why you-"

"That's enough!" Erza roared bashing both of their heads together before dropping them to the floor, taking a deep breath she enlightened Gray on the events that transpired this morning.

Gray's mouth dropped when Erza filled him in on what happened. He couldn't help but think that Natsu was a sorry bastard, what the hell what he thinking leaving Lucy like that. What about our team or Lucy for that matter, she wouldn't want to work on the same team if Lisanna was there. Things couldn't just continue on like everything was normal. Lucy loved Natsu, it had always been Natsu for her. Does he not understand that? Hell the least Natsu could've done was try to talk with Lucy about his feelings for Lisanna before just breaking everything off the way he did. At least then Lucy could try to deal with her feelings without feeling completely betrayed.

"You dumb ass!" Gray yelled at Natsu, "What the hell were you thinking, do you have any idea how Lucy must be feeling now?" Before Natsu could give his answer Gray turned towards the exit of the guild.

He had to go find Lucy and make sure she was going to be okay. Plus he couldn't let her go on that job alone she would get hurt. Not that she was weak or anything because Lucy was pretty strong and she was probably one of the smartest people in Fairy Tail. Still with her mind and heart an emotional mess Gray didn't think she would be able to concentrate on the mission very long before her mind wandered. Gray could see the blonde's apartment and didn't realize he had started running. He wanted to get to her before she took off on that job by herself. Arriving at the front door Gray realized it wasn't completely shut so he pushed the door opened releived to hear the blonde inside moving around in the small apartment.

"Hey Lucy," He called out so she would know he was there. "Look Natsu is a dumb ass but you shouldn't take on a risky job by yourself. Let me go with you as backup just to be safe." Gray walked through the apartment trying to locate her, once he entered her room he saw she had a suitcase on her bed packed and ready to go. "Lucy I-"

"Gray please don't start." She whispered looking out the window. "I need to do this alone, I don't want any company either. I have depended on Team Natsu for too long and need to learn how to take care of myself on missions. Besides Gray you just got home from your solo mission you need a break otherwise you'll only injure yourself." She looked at him a smile gracing her lips, "Just go back to the guild Gray I'll be fine." Lucy picked up her suitcase and walked past Gray to the door of her apartment.

"What about our team Lucy? It's not complete without you." Gray turned to look at her as she dropped her hand from the luggage.

"Gray I'm no longer a member of Team Natsu." She paused for a moment not wanting her voice to betray how she really felt. "Lisanna will be taking my place on the team." Even though she tried to keep it together her voice still cracked. "I don't want to be on a team where I'm just second best anyway." She regained her composure and opened the door and descended down the stairs leaving Gray standing alone in the small apartment.

Not knowing what else to do Gray left the blonde's apartment and decided to return to the guild. He was a raging mess right now and the only thing he could think of was beating the crap out of Natsu because all of this was his fault. Why did the pink idiot ask Lucy out if he really didn't care for her? Why not just start dating Lisanna to begin with? So many questions racked through his brain all demanding answers. As Gray entered the guild again his eyes instantly found the fire mage, walking straight up to him he sent a icy punch into the dragon slayer's stomach feeling a little satisfied as he fell the floor.

"If anything happens to her I will murder you." He seethed glaring at the flame idiot clutching his stomach before walking in the direction of Erza to fill her in on what happened with Lucy.

Lucy stepped off the train into Hargeon Town, the place she first met Natsu and Happy, hreat just what she needed a trip down memory lane. She strolled through the town deciding she needed to get a hotel room first. The job request she grabbed was to take down a group of thugs that kept causing problems for the towns' people. Not many people could use magic in Hargeon so the reward was higher than it should be, 350,000 jewels. Not that she was complaining after all she needed it so she could pay her rent plus do a little bit of shopping.

Lucy made her way through the town towards the hotel she stayed in the last time she had been here. Checking in she got the key to her room and settled in before going after the group of thugs. Flopping down on the bed Lucy went through all the information that she already had. The mayor said that they had a base in one of the abandoned warehouses near the port. There hasn't been any prove that they could use magic but they seemed to be pretty capable without it. In a way Lucy was nervous, this way her first solo job ever and she wasn't someone who had brute strength. Her power had always been her intelligence and quick thinking. She could devise a plan of action no problem but this time she would be carrying out by herself. She wouldn't have someone there to save her should she fail. Shaking her head trying to rid herself from her own horrid thoughts of how everything could go so wrong, Lucy got up from the bed and decided to go out and collect some much needed information.

Going out into the town Lucy started by asking people she would casually pass on the streets as she made her way towards some of the shops the group had robbed. Most people told her things she already knew. They were thugs, they couldn't use any magic that they knew of, they were holed up in some abandoned warehouse. Nothing really helpful but still Lucy simply nodded and thanked them for their time. So far gathering intel wasn't going well for her so with a sigh Lucy entered the last shop that had seen the destruction of the group terrorizing the town. It was a small shop that had been completely demolition by the gang. Lucy couldn't even tell what might have been sold in it prior to the attack. Looking for the shop keeper Lucy found an elderly man shaking slightly as he tried cleaning up the small shop.

"Oh they's a strong bunch of rowdy men missy. Are you sures' you can handle them all by yerselfs?" The old man questioned as he swept his shop. Lucy told the elder man thanks and wished him luck with the repairs his little shop needed and walked back to her hotel.

Back in her hotel room Lucy decided she needed to wait until it was dark then she would go out and observe the group of men for herself. She needed to know what she was going up against, her team well ex team weren't here so there wouldn't be any rushing in full throttle into the unknown. Laying back on the bed she closed her eyes. Memories of yesterday invaded her mind like the plague, it was hard to believe that in less then twenty-four hours her life was what she thought had been perfect.

"I guess I learned my lesson about playing with fire." She said to herself, it's amazing how easy it is to break something in mere seconds that you worked months to build up. Seconds was all it took to break her. "Stop stinging so much." She touched where her heart is, it was no good though the pain was still there. Why did it have to hurt so much? Grabbing a pillow she buried her face in it and began to cry once again. She tried to tell herself to get a grip on her emotions, that she had a job to do and shouldn't be wasting anymore time thinking of that stupid lizard. It was no use though she only cried harder wanting the pain to just go away.

"I could make the pain disappear if you like princess." Echoing through the room was a man's voice. Lucy jump out of bed and gazed at the man sitting on the ledge of the window.

"Who the hell are you?" She snarled at the man reaching for her keys only to realized she had removed her belt and set it with her other things that her across the room.

He let out a mischievous laugh before he climbed into the room. Who was this guy? Lucy knew she had to either fight the man or run. She had to do something other than standing there. He continued walking towards her and Lucy tied to beckon her feet to move but it was no use her brain wouldn't comply with her simple order. Besides it was already too late, he was standing right in front of her.

XXX

* * *

**Well I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer then the original without changing the story too much. I did change it from so many point of views to help balance the story and help with the overall flow. Well for any new people reading sorry for the cliff hanger. I'll be uploading a few chapters at a time since this is a re-write to sort out all that is wrong with the original. Hopefully I'll be able to update again in the next few weeks. **

**Thanks for all the support and to my lovely readers that have been here since the beginning a big thanks for always being patient with me!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	4. Chapter Three

**~Standard disclaimer applied~**

**Revised version ~ 10/16/15**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**~Lucy's point of view~**_

It was too late to run, he was standing in front of me. I tried backing up forgetting the bed was behind me. I felt the back of my legs hit the bed, losing my balance from trying to quickly distance myself from the mystery man I collapse on the bed. The man before me just smirked as he eyed me, I look up at him trying to get a view of his face. His hair was black like the midnight skies if you looked closely enough one could see a slight bluish hue to it. His hair was shoulder length and a mess of waves. His eyes were hypnotizing; they were an icy blue with flakes of black near his pupils. He wore all black; his jeans and shirt black. He had on a black trench coat that stopped at this knees and black gloves covered his hands. He had chains that hung from his jeans. He was devilishly handsome to say the least, definitely gave off the bad boy vibe I thought to myself. Disgusted with my thoughts I mentally lectured myself about how I shouldn't have such thoughts of him. Even if he was handsome he was an intruder and I began to wonder what he was going to do to me. I felt panic rise in me as I struggled to get off the bed. He wouldn't allow me though, he grabbed me by my ankles and pulled me towards him. Hovering over me he restrained me so I couldn't move around. He gazed into my eyes and grinned, it was marvelous yet frightening all at the same time. Who was this guy? I didn't understand what was happening and I couldn't get my body to understand it needed to get away from him.

I was lost in my consuming thoughts trying to think of some sort of escape when out of nowhere he sealed the space between us crashing his lips onto mine. He forced his tongue inside my mouth causing me to gasp. I don't know why but I didn't fight it I allowed him to continue kissing me, I even yearned for more. It was terrifying. He let go of my wrists and tangled his fingers within my hair, wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him in longing to be closer to him. It was a hot and very passionate kiss fill with a need I didn't quite understand. I had never experienced a kiss like this, not even with Natsu. He broke our kiss tilting my head back allowing him access to my neck. I felt open mouth kisses decend down m neck and couldn't help the moan that sliped from my lips. I could feel his breath on my neck cooling my skin where he had kissed. It was intoxicating. He gazed into my eyes and began to chuckle, in that single moment I came back to my senses and the reality of what just happened came crashing down on me.

"Well, well princess that was a nice hello." He smirked wickedly at me winking.

I pushed him as hard as I could and tried to move. I ended up falling off the bed in the process he only laughed at my attempt to get away. How could I allow some man who just broke into my hotel room kiss like that. What if he was one of the thugs threatening the town that I'm to stop and here I was kissing him. I felt myself shiver and wanted to scrub my mouth clean. I was disgusted in myself and felt the need to scrub every inch of my body as well to try and remove the feel of him on top of me from my mind. I looked up at the man before me and fixed him with the best glare I could summon.

"It's a little late to be shy princess." He progressed my way.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled at him. "What do you fucking want?" I felt myself shake as he closed in on me once again.

"All in due time princess you will soon know everything." He leaned down towards me grabbing my hand I tried yanking it back but it was no use, he kissed my hand sending electricity coursing through my entire body.

Then he vanished. No name. No explanation.

_**~Gajeel's point of view~**_

_-Many hours later-_

I was on my way back to Fairy Tail when I swore I could smell bunny girl's scent mixed with a shit ton of blood in the air coming from the direction of Hargeon Town. It was faint but it's there, it was strange since I couldn't smell that stupid Salamander or frost fairy or that scary ass redhead. I had to go through the town to get back to the guild so I'll just see for myself what was going on. Something didn't feel right though, bunny never went out on jobs alone her team never would allow it. Yet I couldn't get a whiff of anyone from the guild with her, there was a possibility that the scent of her blood was overpowering everything else though.

"Gajeel is something wrong?" Lily broke the silence.

"It's faint but I smell bunny girl's blood but I can't pick up anybody else from the guild with her." I sniffed the air again trying to find any other familiar scents.

"You don't think she would go off by herself without Natsu do you?" Lily questioned as he looked toward the town.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." I answered as we walked towards Hargeon.

There was definitely a battle going down and a pretty damn big one at that. People were running through the streets away from the port. Many of the buildings in town had been destroyed and some were burning. For a moment I thought it might have been Natsu but this wasn't the fire of a dragon. I still couldn't pick up anything on her team or anyone from the guild. I couldn't make any sense of what was happening around so I grabbed a nearby man that happened to bump into me. I needed answers and this guy would supply them.

"What the hell is going on over there?" I pointed in the direction of the port.

"A-A blonde mage is t-trying to t-take d-down these t-thugs that are taking o-over the t-town. The thugs t-turned out to b-be a d-dark g-guild. I d-don't think s-she is up to it though, l-last I saw s-she was I-injured." The man stuttered all through the response in a panic as he eyed the port.

I let the man go shoving him as I ran to the port to see if bunny girl was okay. I didn't get it where the fuck was her team? Why would anyone in the guild let her take a job like this by herself. I bid my feet to go faster knowing that bunny girl was hurt. When I arrived at the port I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was a man in all black standing over bunny girl who was covered in blood. Thick gashes covered her arms and legs as well as one going down the length of she stomach. Bending down towards her the man wrapped one arm around her waist and the other behind her neck He scooped her up in his arms and then kissed her, Lucy's body started glowing it was faint had he not been a dragon slayer he probably wouldn't have noticed. A mark of a wolf appeared on her neck resembling a tattoo similar to what a dragon mate marking would look like. I didn't know what was happening but soon after the mark appear her wounds began to disappear.

_**~Lucy's point of view~**_

It was warm, very warm I felt something on me or maybe holding me. What was it? I tried opening my eyes, my vision was cloudy it took several seconds for it to clear. Then I saw him that mystery guy he was holding me in his arms and kissing me again. This kiss it was different though, instead of the brute force he used earlier this on had been soft and caring. It was tender in a way I never had experienced. I picked up my hand and touched his cheek his arm that was around my waist left and as his stoked his hand over mine. He lifted his face from mine and gazed at me, causing a shiver to run down my spine. He opened his mouth to speak when a metal pillar hit him separating us. I looked in the direction it came from and seen Gajeel and Lily running in my direction. It was the last thing I seen before my eyelids began to feel heavy and an unusual burning sensation crept into my neck and sleep claimed me.

When I woke up Gajeel and Lily were in front of me, we were on a train and I assumed we were on our way back to Magnolia. I tried moving but my head immediately started throbbing from the small movement. Groaning out my pain I clutched my head trying to will some of the pain away. Gajeel glared at me for a moment before he sighed running his hand through his untamed hair.

"Bunny girl why did you go on a mission by yourself and who the hell was the jackass in black?" I didn't really want to tell Gajeel everything but he did save me, I think.

So with a sigh I explained to him everything that happened from the night Natsu left me high and dry. I tried to leave out as much detail revolving around the first kiss I shared with the mystery guy. Once I finished I looked up at Gajeel to see him gawking at me. I groaned not wanting to really deal with this, honestly I couldn't catch a break to save my life.

"What's wrong with that stupid lizard?" Gajeel asked as he scratched his head. "But what I don't understand is the wolf mark on her neck. It popped up after that guy kissed you, you began to glow and all your wounds disappeared." Gajeel pointed to my neck, I had no idea what he was talking about reaching into my bag I pulled out a small mirror.

Sure enough there was a wolf mark on my neck. The marking was black and the wolf had his head pointing to the sky howling. I began to panic I didn't know what it was or how it even got there. Gajeel could see the panic rising and me and quickly covered his ears.

"What the hell is on my neck?!" I shrieked causing the people around us to look at me like I was a crazy person.

_"The train is now arriving at Magnolia Station. Please take your belongings and exit the train."_

"Well guess we will have to ask master about it." Gajeel mumbled throwing his bag over his shoulder as we got off the train.

"Oh no! I don't wanna tell him that story! It's fine really I'll just tell everyone it's a.. it's a tattoo!" Gajeel shook his head clearly not agreeing with my plan, no way in hell was I tell master about this!

I looked around the train station trying to find the best way to get away from the dragon slayer. I knew there was no way I could outrun Gajeel he would catch me easily. I looked at him watching as he talked with Lily and decided to make a run for it anyway. However luck was never on my side, Gajeel quickly caught me and in one swoop he picked me up and threw me over his back. When we arrived at the guild Gajeel kicked the doors open causing everyone to stare at us, walking in he dropped me to the ground.

"Who in their right mind would let that go on a mission alone?" He yelled while pointing at me. "You know if I hadn't shown up when I did she would've been dinner for a wolf." Gajeel was shouting at everyone as I tried crawling out of the guild unnoticed. "Where ya think you're going bunny?" Gajeel grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards Makarov. "What's with this mark?" He asked master as he moved my hair out of the way allowing master a better view of the marking.

Makarov's eyes widened for a moment and then he asked what I had prayed he wouldn't.

"What exactly happened on your mission Lucy?"

XXX

* * *

**Enter mystery man that is super amazing! Seriously I love my oc! As always I'm trying to make these chapters a little longer than the originals. I hope I got Gajeel's point of view right he has always been a difficult character for me to write. I want to write a Gajeel and Lucy pairing one day though. Well I'm thinking of changing up Natsu's role a tiny bit I would love for Natsu and Lucy to still somehow come out as friends in the end.**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	5. Chapter Four

**~Standard disclaimer applied~ **

**Revised version ~ 10/17/15 **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**~Lucy's point of view~ **_

"What exactly happened on your mission Lucy?"

"Does it really matter?" I mumbled under my breath causing Gajeel to glance at me.

"Ya want me to tell him?" Gajeel smirked as he looked between master and me, he was clearly enjoying the situation.

Looking around the guild I noticed the eyes of my guild mates watching us. I wanted to just hide as they all tried getting a glimpse of my neck. Stupid Gajeel didn't even try to have a private conversation with master about the marking. No the inconsiderate dragon slayer announces it to the entire guild that not only did I have a strange mark on my neck but also that I couldn't handle my own on the mission. If I didn't feel completely useless before I definitely felt it in that moment. A part of me felt like I didn't belong in the so call strongest guild in all of Fiore. I was consumed in my morbid thoughts when I felt the horrible armored embrass of none other than Erza.

"Lucy are you alright? You clothing is soaked with blood!" Erza looked over my crimson stained clothes, I had forgot I never did get cleaned up since I had blacked out.

"Oi Lucy you look like hell what's with you hair?" Natsu's voice pierced through the worrying mother hen Erza and the concerned Gray.

I glanced in his direction feeling my heart ache as he stood their his arm around Lisanna. Lisanna didn't say anything, she looked uncomfortable and nervous always staying a step behind Natsu. I couldn't bring myself to hate the youngest Stauss sibling after all none of this was really her fault. Nastu never should have given me such a false sense of hope if he had known deep down that he still loved her. Yeah my heart would still hurt but I don't think if would be as bad and maybe with time I could've gotten over it. The way things had played out left me feeling betrayed and second best. I felt so unbelievably incompetent when her presence. Above all I felt jealous. She had what I wanted, part of me couldn't help but think she stole what was once mine. However I knew that wasn't true, Natsu was never mine from the start.

"Lucy when did you get a tattoo?" Natsu leant in a little raising an eyebrow trying to get a better look at the mark on my neck, honestly how stupid is this guy couldn't be read the atmosphere.

"Well the way I see it , it's none of your business." I spoke with much venom lacing my words.

"Geez Lucy you don't gotta be so mean." Natsu's eyes widened a little before he stood back up straight and turned to walk away.

"Don't call me that." I felt myself cringe.

"Wha-" I interrupted him not allowing him to finish a single word.

"Don't call me Luce you have no right you brainless idiot. No. Fucking. Right!" I seethed as all my anger took control of me in that single statement.

I opened my mouth once again ready to tell this completely stupid dragon what I truly thought of him. I wanted him to hurt the way I was hurting. I wanted him to feel the very ache my heart was feeling. I wanted him to know just how much he truly hurt me that night. Before I could begin my rant I felt Gajeel pick me up and toss me over his shoulder as if I were a traveling pack. The movement caught me off guard and I didn't really register what was happening until he starting walking up the stairs to the second floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" I questioned, I noticed master walking behind us and sighed as he disappeared into master's office.

"No one is to easedrop on our conversation is that clear?" You could feel the guild shake with every word that left the tiny man's mouth.

Master entered the room slamming the door behind as Gajeel put me down. Makarov took a seat at his desk sighing as he looked my way. I waited with baited breath for him to speak.

"Child I need to know what happened on your mission." He rubbed the bridge of his nose the tone of his voice tired but serious.

It's not that I didn't want to tell the master it's just, I didn't want to repeat the events of the night before once again. Plus we had four dragon slayer's in our guild I was sure that they would pick up every word with their super scary hearing. I sighed dropping my body to the floor in defeat, Gajeel stared at me and I couldn't help but wonder what the brute was thinking. Hell I began to wonder what he was doing in here anyway he already knew what happened. So with no other options I explained to master everything that happened when I left the guild to go on my solo job. He listened to me never interrupting and nodding his head every now and then. Once I was finished retelling the events of the last night Gajeel decided to speak.

"That's when I came in and seen the weird guy kissing her and the mark popped up. Her body started glowing and her wounds disappeared, it was some creepy shit." It went quiet for awhile as master thought everything through.

"I see," He paused glancing at me once again before continuing. "I'm not positive but I think the man is part of the League of Wolves and that mark on your neck is his brand. In other words it's his way of claiming you." Master trailed off looking down at his desk that overflowed with complaints and bills from the magic council. "Lucy do home and get some rest, you will need to have someone with you at all times this man is dangerous. If he marked you than he is indeed powerful and will try to come and take you. The League of Wolves I never thought they would surface again." He sighed, "I will send someone over to your apartment in the next hour or so please be careful child." Once finished master dismissed us from his office, having had things go from bad to horribly worse seemed to follow me like the plague these days.

_**~Natsu's point of view~**_

The guild had been quiet ever since master disappeared into his office with Gajeel and Lucy. Almost an hour has gone by and I couldn't pick anything with my hearing. I had been really trying to focus on that small room, even went as far as moving to the bar for a moment to order some drinks for Lisanna and me. I didn't understand what the hell what going on in there and why was Gajeel of all people with Lucy and why in the hell was he carrying her? For some unknown reason that really irritated me, I was so absorbed in my own thoughts I didn't even hear Lisanna.

"Natsu? Hey Natsu did you hear me?" She smiled softly squeezing my hand pulling me from my thoughts.

"What? Oh sorry Lisanna what did you say?" I rubbed the back of my neck grinning at her, she didn't say anything though she just sat there her smile seemed to waver for a moment.

Right when Lisanna starting talking again the door to master's office flew open causing what little noise that was present to stop. Gajeel and Lucy came down the stairs neither one of them staying anything. Lucy was staring at the ground, her hair shielding her face and then a teardrop ran down her face. She started to shake lightly as she wept. Some part of me wanted to go comfort her and tell her it was all okay but I restrained myself. I was with Lisanna and I wouldn't give her any reason to doubt my feelings for her even if that meant giving Lucy up entirely, as a friend and teammate. Gajeel put his hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair.

"Hey now don't go and get all emotional on me, there is no way wolf boy is gonna get ya. Fairy Tail won't allow it so quit your crying bunny and go home you fucking stink." Lucy looked up and him and giggled.

"Yeah you're right, I'm going home then." Lucy walked out of the guild surely going home as she said.

It was the first time I truly noticed the extent of her clothing, she had been covered in blood mostly her blood from the smell and she clothing was in tatters. How had I not noticed this earlier? I was so interested in the mark on her neck. I could feel some weird magic vibe coming off of it and really it was the only thing that I could focus on. Mater's door opened once again and this time it revealed master Makarov himself.

"I think it is for the best this stays between the three of us until we have confirmed the truth. You know what this mystery fellow looks like and his scent so keep an eye out for him. Also I want you to help watch over Lucy for the time being." Gajeel gawked at Makarov obviously the other slayer didn't like what he was hearing.

"Damn it old man I don't wanna babysit bunny! What am I suppose to do when I need to go on missions?" Master only snickered in response.

"I guess you'll be taking her with you!" Master laughed as he hopped back into his office clearly he enjoyed toying with Gajeel a little to much.

I didn't know what was happening with Lucy but I did know some guy was after her and probably the reason behind the mark. I started to worry over her well being and wanted to know who in the hell this 'mystery fellow' was. I needed to talk to the scrap metal I needed answers because Mavis knew Gajeel wouldn't be able to protect Lucy the way I could. No one could keep his Lucy safe like him. I didn't want any other guy trying to take what was mine, least of all another fucking dragon. No way in hell would I allow it to happen! I felt my eyes widen slightly at the turn my thoughts had taken. What the hell was wrong with me?

_**~Gajeel's point of view~**_

"You gotta be kidding me." I sighed hearing the metal footsteps of Erza the crazy ass redhead coming my way.

"I demand you tell me what is going on with Lucy this instant!" The angry redhead said staring me down.

I didn't say anything to her only answering by popping another screw in my mouth. The mighty Titania didn't seem to like my response as much as I had. I felt her armor clad hand connect with the back of my head with a force unlike any other, she grabbed the back of my neck and slammed my head into the table. Erza was not one to be taken lightly and I always seemed to find that out the hard way. My head ached where her fist had hit and I could feel the metal of her armor begin to cut into my neck. This is why I tried to steer clear of the queen of fairies.

"Son of a, what is your-" She tightened her grip on my neck adding even more pressure to her hold.

"You will tell me what is happening with Lucy. Now." Her stern voice cut through an octave lower than usual, honestly this chick was fucking nuts.

"Take it up with the master he is the one who didn't want everyone to know." I managed to get out in one breath, like that her hold on me left and before I could register it she was dragging me up the second floor.

She opened the door and master already seemed to know what she wanted. He sighed once again and took a deep breath beckoning her to sit in one of the chairs. She pulled me in closing the door behind us before she let her hold on me go. A small part of me cursed the blonde that had brought me all of this damn trouble. The other part of me wanted to go straight down stairs and beat the hell out of Salamander for not having his shit together in the first place. Really if he had his emotions figured out and left bunny girl alone most of this could've been avoided.

"Go get Gray and comeback I will tell you what is going on but only you two. We will need the extra people to help look after Lucy anyway." Erza nodded her head and left to fetch the little frost fairy.

When they return with the popsicle master told him and Erza everything. Gray's mouth dropped and Erza seemed to have gone into shock. It became quiet in the small office as we all stood up to leave, once again everyone in the guild watching as we came down the stairs. I noticed Salamander in particular glaring at me, I could feel the dragon within him rumble in anger and ready for a fight. I didn't really understand what provoked his inner dragon in such a way but I wanted to beat him senseless anyway. As I took the last step I made my way towards the pink hair idiot ready for a fight when suddenly the guild doors shot open. We all looked to see who it was, master standing at the second floor watching as a man in black stepped into Fairy Tail guild. My eyes widened as I picked up his scent and realized who was coming into our guild.

"It's him, he's the one that was with bunny."" I growled, "Who the hell are you and what do ya want?" The man in black chuckled as we readied to charge him with full force,

"The names' Kyo, and I'm here for my princess."

XXX

* * *

**Okay so hopefully no one will be too upset with me but I am changing Natsu's roll in the story I tiny bit! Yeah it kinda changes the story as well but I think it will work out so much better this way. Plus I had so many people upset with the way Natsu acted in the story and I can promise you this. It's still Lucy and Kyo together so no Lucy isn't Natsu's mate.. Also I added an extra 1000 words to this! Wow! Much more detailed and going into more depth on the point of views. **

**As always thanks for sticking with me on this guys! **

**~KimmyyCubb~ **


	6. Chapter Five

**Hey everybody! Things are going to be getting a little intense in this next chapter!**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors guys I try!**

**Please enjoy this little number!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

(Lucy's POV) 

_Princess.. _I hear a voice, whose is it. _Come to me now Princess.. _It's calling to me. _Princess.._ It's a man's voice, he had a deep rich quality to his voice. I need to follow it I don't know why but I just need to. I get out of bed still sleepy stumbling every now and then. I walk out of my apartment and follow his sweet voice. _Princess this way, just a little further. _His voice was hypnotizing, I felt like I was in a trance as I walked through the big wooden doors of FairyTail.

(Master Makarov's POV)

This man called Kyo was stronger then he appeared to be. Everyone had already been beaten with little or no magic left while he stood in the middle of the Guild without a single scratch on him. "You're not going to take Lucy I will not allow it!" Erza roared as she re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Now dance my swords!" Hundreds of swords shot towards Kyo in many different directions. He smirked and lifted his hand in that single movement all of the swords were repelled and sent back the way they came.

No one was in shape to fight him at least Lucy wasn't here. I hope she is safe! We need to do something about this guy before he does go after Lucy. "We mustn't give up we have to fight! We are FairyTail and this is our home you will not leave here so easily!" I bellowed hoping to raise the moral of the few people who could still fight.

"That's right you will pay for what you've done!" "You aren't gonna take away Lucy anywhere either, because she is our precious nakama and we are FairyTail!" There were roars through out the Guild as everyone stood ready for battle! Kyo started to chuckle, "I won't need to take the Princess she will come to me on her own accord!"

Suddenly that's when Lucy walked in she was wearing her pajamas. She looked like she was under a spell the way she was moving. The man turned towards and smiled. We are too late.

(Lucy's POV)

_Princess_ It's him! The man that has been calling me is the guy from Hargeon. He was standing in the center of the Guild, there were people lying on the ground every where. I need to stop and get a hold of myself! I couldn't stop I kept walking to him with each step I took sealed the space between us.

"Now come my Princess it's time for you to leave this place." He put his index finger up to his mouth bit down on the tip of his glove and took it off. He extended his hand to me. "Just a few more steps Princess and I will make you forget all the pain inside your heart." I reached my hand out about to take his. His voice was so irresistible. I needed this man I don't know why but my entire being was screaming for him. I have never felt this type of need before in my life. Almost there, my fingers grazed his when I felt something tackle me to the ground.

It was like waking up from a dream. Loke's standing over me but why I didn't summon him. "Loke what's going on where are we?" I asked rubbing my eyes and yawning. I looked around to find we were in the Guild everyone staring as us. I examined the room and people in it everyone was injured but why? My eyes moved to the center of the room where a man cloaked in black was staring at me.

The way he kept gazing at me made me shiver. _Don't look at him in the eyes Lucy!_ I kept thinking over and over imprinting it in my brain. "Princess," that one word pulled me out of my thoughts and now I'm looking him in the eyes. Those icy blue eyes so astonishing almost like the stars in the sky. I was moving again before I knew it. Loke grabbed my arm and pulled me back behind him breaking our contact. Even with our contact broken I could still feel his presence in the room.

"Sweet little Princess why do you even bother hiding? I've already captured your lips, it won't be long till your heart is mine as well." The man started moving our way it took everything I had to stay behind Loke. I grabbed the back of Loke's suit jacket to stay in place. My hands were trembling; I hate myself so much right now. This man is the enemy yet I want so badly to feel his embrace again. It was sickening!

"You will not touch Lucy again so long as I am here." Loke sternly told the man. "Lucy will not be leaving with you either so why don't you get lost." After Loke finished speaking Virgo and Capricorn popped up next to us. They were all shielding me from this man. "We will protect Ms. Lucy no matter what the costs." Capricorn said as he rushed toward the man.

"Are you sure about that? After all if I were to die or take an injury so would little Princess over there." Capricorn stopped dead in his tracks, "What do you mean?" Capricorn questioned him. "Let's see the night Princess tried to fight off that dark guild she nearly died. I gave her the essence of my life and saved her. To put it simple I bound her soul to mine. Her life and mine are now one our lives are intertwined together. If I die she dies, if I get wounded so does she. Without me Princess wouldn't be in front of you now. You should all be thanking me after all I saved your precious Lucy."

The Guild went quiet with shock. I wonder if that is why I want him so badly. Surely it has something to do with it right? I clenched onto Loke's jacket harder, my ankles were starting to turn white.

Out of no where Natsu stepped forward facing the man. "Ya know I think your bluffing." He said while wiping sweat off his forehead. Natsu lit up his right hand with fire, "Only one way to find out." Before Natsu had a chance to charge at him the man pulled out a dagger and sliced his arm open.

I felt it as if it were me that took the blow. The warm liquid was rushing down my arm. "Lucy! What happened?!" Loke was shouting at me. Virgo was by my side in mere seconds bandaging my arm trying to stop the flow of blood. The cut was pretty deep and bled a lot. The man laughed before he vanished, I don't really remembered what happened after that since I blacked out from the blood lost.

(Natsu's POV)

It's been two days since that Kyo bastard came to the Guild and tried to take Lucy. She still hasn't woken up, Loke won't leave her side and Virgo puffs in once very few hours to check on them. I don't understand what the hell is going on. Why is this guy so Lucy crazy it pisses me off! I slammed my hand on the table earning a few looks. _Damn it I said I would protect her! Why didn't I just go with her? None of this would have happened if I didn't kick her off the team. _I thought to myself.

*A few hours later*

I go into the infirmary to see how Lucy is doing. Loke looked sick since he wouldn't go back to the Spirit World until Lucy opens her eyes. "What are you doing Natsu?" He glared at me "I just wanted to know how she was doing that's all." Loke didn't say anything he just sat there staring at his master.

"Why Natsu? Why did you leave her? Do you have any idea how much pain you've caused her?" Loke started yelling at the end. I didn't say answer him not because I didn't want to, I just didn't know what to say. The silence past for awhile right when I was turning to leave Lucy started to stir. I turned to see what's happening and slowly she began to open her eyes.

XXX

**ATHOUR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter update! **

**I decided that I am gonna do a poll to see who people want Lucy to end up with! Kya!**

**Please review so I know what you guys are thinking out there!**

**Until next time!**

**(^-^) ~ KimmyCubb ~ (^-^)**


	7. Chapter Six

**Hey guys I posted a poll on my profile! If you have someone else in mind drop a comment in the review! **

**Just so you know this chapter is gonna get a little steamy if you know what I mean! XD**

**Please enjoy this little number!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

(Loke's POV)

Lucy finally is opening her eyes after two days, I'm so glad. She looks around a moment then tries to sit up. "Here let me help you Lucy." I help her sit up and position the pillows against her back. "How's that are you comfortable?" She shakes her head yes, Lucy didn't say anything she kept staring at her hands. "Lucy-" I start only to be interrupted by Lucy throwing herself my way bringing me in for a hug. She starting shaking, "Loke I'm so scared!" Lucy started sobbing; I put my arms around her and kissed her forehead trying to comfort her. "Don't worry Lucy I won't let that guy near you again. I knew I should've come to rescue when you were fighting but something was blocking my way. I'm sorry Lucy!" I pulled her a little closer and stroked her hair with my hand.

"Have you two always been this close?" Natsu growled through clinched teeth, shit I forgot Natsu was here. Lucy tightened her grip on my shirt and buried her face in my chest. "Loke I wanna go home." She whispered through her crying. I knew deep down Natsu was the last person she wanted to see. Plus I had the feeling if we lingered here any longer he would say things to make her feel worse.

I pick Lucy up off the bed cradling her in my arms gently and walk towards the doors. When we walk out of the infirmary several people run up to us asking questions and demanding answers. I don't pay them any mind though the only thing that matters is Lucy.

As I reached the door I felt a fire ball hit my back, this is what I was trying to avoid. I turned to look at the dragon slayer, "You dare to attack me with Lucy in my arms wounded?" I roared at him setting Lucy down out of the way I ran towards Natsu and punched sending him flying backwards. "There are more important things at stake then your stupid pride Natsu." I turned and picked Lucy up as we were walking out the doors Natsu said what I least expected. "What the hell is your problem Lucy? First a dragon then a mangy wolf and now a lion! I didn't realize that anyone would do for you!" The Guild went dead silent after Natsu's outburst.

I could feel my blood boiling. I wasn't going to let him get away with insulting Lucy! I could feel Lucy's hand trembling as she grabbed onto my shirt. "L-lets just go h-home." Lucy stuttered trying to hold back the tears. I didn't want to upset her anymore then she was. It took all I had to keep moving forward. Natsu was still yelling in the background until Erza silenced him.

_***Hours later in the snowy mountains of Fiore lies the League of Wolfs***_

(Kyo's POV)

"Hey Kyo, did ya get that blonde chick yet? Man she looks tasty!" Zero was bellowing at me. I turned to face him, "She's mine Zero, she wears my mark so don't even think about it or I'll tear you limb from limb." "Aw man your no fun! Ain't nothing wrong with sharing from time to time! Besides what's so great about Blondie anyways?" I sighed, "She's not just another chick she is very precious to me, though she may not remember.." I started walking away. "Remember what? Hey Kyo come back here I ain't finished!"

I can feel her, my princess, she is crying and alone. I can sense her pain and loneliness she's been like this for a few hours now. She's slowly breaking, I can't take it anymore! Damn it I gotta go get her even if she can't remember, I'll make her see me again. I'll make you forget about all the pain and make him pay for doing this to you. "I'm coming my Princess!" I say grinning to myself.

_***Back in Magnolia* **_

(Lucy's POV)

It hurts. My heart hurts. I keep replaying every word Natsu said to me. Did he really see me like that now? I'm lying on my bed curled up in a ball with the blankets pulled over my head. Hoping somehow it will help ease the pain. I forced Loke back to the Spirit World he looked awful from staying here too long. I also didn't want him to see me like this; I didn't want anybody to see me. "I'm such a cry baby." I mumble in between my sobs. "I just want to disappear from here!"

"That could be arranged." I know who it is without moving. I couldn't forget that rich voice of his. I move the blanket off my face and sit up to look at him. He's standing near the door leaning up against the wall. I didn't say anything as I rose from the bed and walked towards him. Something inside of me is telling me that he alone could make everything right when it's all so wrong. I'm standing in front of him now and I collapse onto his chest and really start wailing. He immediately pulled me into him squeezing me tightly. I gasp at the loss of air, "Why do I feel this desire to stay with you? Ever since I first seen you in Hargeon, why do I crave you?" I started blushing as I looked up at his face. His eyes were illuminating the room they were alluring.

Suddenly I felt him kiss me it was intense and lustful. He swung me around and pushed me against the wall. I could feel my knees giving in about to fall, he caught me never breaking our kiss. He grabbed both my legs and put wrapped them around his waist; he picked me up and led the way to my bed. I knew I shouldn't be doing this that I should push him away but I just couldn't. I craved him. I had to have him.

We crashed onto the bed, he began to kiss down my neck and lick me. I moaned in pleasure, he kissed me all along my jaw leading back to my mouth. He started biting my bottom lip while I tugged on his hair. Ecstasy, this moment I never wanted it to stop. I needed more. He put his hand on my shorts and started to peel them away, then i felt his hand under my shirt. I followed his lead and yanked off his, when I felt his bare skin touching mine; it was like electricity ripping through my body. For the first time in my life I let go of everything and let my desires take control.

(Gajeel's POV)

"Salamander you're one stupid lizard." I huffed at him. He was sitting at the bar ordering another one of his fire whiskey. I had lost count of how many he had. "Why'd ya say it if you were just gonna mope around like a damn moron?" Mira place his drink on the counter and walked off. She was pissed at him along with half the Guild.

"I don't know. I just got so damn angry seeing her with Loke. I don't really understand why." I banged his head on the counter and left it there. God how stupid could you be. I know he's a dense dumbass but there had to be a limit. No not with this guy, "Stupid Salamander it's pretty obvious you got jealous cause you love her."

Natsu lifted his head to look at me he seemed confused at first. "But I have Lisanna why would I love Lucy?"

All of a sudden a familiar scent came rolling through the Guild. "It's him!" Natsu snarled and bolted out the door. "Come on Lilly I don't wanna miss this fight! I'll kick his ass this time."

(Natsu's POV)

I follow that bastards smell and found myself outside of Lucy's apartment I stopped for a moment and looked at Gajeel, "He's still in there we gotta hurry!" I slammed Lucy's front door opened and couldn't believe my eyes it stopped me dead in my tracks. You could see there clothes scattered on the floor. That sorry bastard he was on top of her in her bed. My whole body started shaking.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

XXX

* * *

**ATHOUR'S NOTE**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I did! I know terrible place to leave you hanging but I couldn't resist!**

**Please review so I know what you guys are thinking out there!**

**(^-^) ~ KimmyCubb ~ (^-^)**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hey everybody! Here's my next update! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Please enjoy this little number!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

(Natsu's POV)

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" I started running towards them when I hit an invisible wall. "What the hell?" I tried burning this stupid thing down but it didn't make a difference. "He's using a magic barrier." Gajeel who is now standing next to me said. "It ain't no normal one either, they can't hear or see us." "Then we gotta break it down and beat the shit out of that guy! Damn it Lucy snap out of it!" I yelled while hitting the barrier. It was no use she couldn't hear me. "Bunnie girl I wonder if she is under his control again." Suddenly that Kyo bastard looks up at us smiling. He knew we were here he looked back down at Lucy and she started to moan.

(Lucy's POV)

Kyo, he's like a drug to me. I don't care about the long term side affects he'll have on me. I just want to see how high I can get off of him. I can feel his breath on my neck as he pulls his head up to look at me. The moonlight shinning through my window is dancing on his skin. Our bodies are sweaty and tangled together. We sat there quiet for a moment listening to each others heavy breathing. Then Kyo slipped his hand under my bra, I started moaning with pleasure. Kyo leaned down and started sucking on my neck in many different places. In that instant my hands traveled to his back as I began to tear into his skin. When he was done he looked back at me.

"Say you belong to me." His voice came out a bit hoarse. "Say it." I trembled as I looked into his eyes, "I'm yours." I whispered to him. He grinned and pulled me in to another heart throbbing kiss. When we finally separated he kissed my forehead. "It's time to sleep my Princess." It was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

(Kyo's POV)

"It's time to sleep my Princess." She quickly drifts off to sleep, "Now to deal with the unwanted visitors." I turn to face the dragon slayers; I've seen the one with piercings in Hargeon. He's the one that got in the way of me taking Princess in the first place. The other one has spiky pink hair; he's the one that caused her all of this pain. He's been glaring at me since he barged in, "Did you enjoy the show?" I say as I picking up my shirt, trench coat and gloves. "You know you can't touch me otherwise you will hurt the girl - I mean my girl." I laughed as he yelled, "What did you do to her?" "I don't have time to play with you tonight I'm little exhausted if you know what I mean. Maybe next time."

I teleported out of her room, I didn't realize if was so late. "Damn Zero's gonna kill me." I say to myself while reaching for my back. "For a fragile little Princess she sure can be wild." I took off heading back to the mountains. I never spoke to the elders when I got back, I'm sure I'll pay for that. I look back towards Magnolia, "I promise Princess when I leave the League I will take you away from here." Then I shifted to wolf form and disappeared into the night.

(Natsu's POV)

Even after he was gone the barrier stayed up for what felt like hours. Gajeel had went to go track him down while I'm sitting here waiting for this barrier to break. _What did he do to her? Why am I so furious about this? It doesn't make any damn sense!_ I kept thinking to myself, when I remember something Gajeel said earlier today. _"Stupid Salamander it's pretty obvious you got jealous cause you love her."_ Do I love Lucy? We've always been together ever since she joined FairyTail. She was the first person I ever wanted to team up with. I don't understand any of this.

"No…don't…leave…" Lucy mumbles. I reach out my hand and notice the barrier is gone. I rush over to Lucy; I blush as I look at her she's only wearing her underwear. I pull the blanket up over her body. "Don't go…" "Lucy what are you dreaming about?" I huffed; I start to walk away when she reaches out at grabs the tail of my shirt. "Lucy?" I turn to look at her and she swiftly releases my shirt and looks away. "Lucy what's wrong?" I sit on the edge of her bed waiting for her to say something, anything. "Why are you here?" She said in a low voice, and now that I'm thinking about it why am I here? I shake my head hoping to clear away all the thoughts running wild. I wonder if she even knows what she was doing a few hours ago.

"Lucy, do you even remember what happened tonight?" She stared at me for a minute before answering. "You mean when insulted me? Is that what you want to talk about? You should leave Natsu." She hopped out of bed and pointed at the door, "Get out I don't want to see you face." I looked away from her blushing. "Lucy you should umm put some clothes on.." She looked down at herself and screamed. "What happened to my clothes!" She jumped back in bed and pulled the blanket over her whole body.

"Do you really not remember what just happened awhile ago?" I started to raise my voice. Before I knew I had pinned her down to the bed. "N-Natsu what are you doing?" She started to blush, "Get off I can't move." She turned her head to the side trying to avoid looking at me. I clenched my hands on the sheets, "Why Lucy? Why was he in here with you? Why him?" I had to bite my lip from saying anything else, I didn't want to hurt her anymore then I already had. I sighed and got up, "Nevermind I'm going home."

(Lucy's POV)

Natsu slammed the door as he left my apartment. I wonder what he meant. "Why do I feel like I've ran a marathon?" I ask myself, my body is all sticky from sweating I wonder that kind of dreams I must of had. I head to the bathroom to take a nice hot bath. "Aww this is so nice! Stupid Natsu what did he mean anyway?" I sink a little deeper in the tub and close my eyes. Suddenly rushes of memories start coming back to me. I jump out of the tub wrap a towel around my body and run to my bed. I ripped the sheets off and threw them away and adding new ones. I fall on the bed and cover my face, "What is happening to me?" I ask my empty room. I closed my eyes and touched my neck where the mark of the wolf was. I didn't go back to sleep that night I just laid there pondering who he was to me.

I'm standing outside the Guild hoping not too many people are here. Its 8 o'clock in the morning I came in hopes of speaking to Master Makarov. I take a deep breath in and open the doors to find quite a few people in the Guild already. At least Natsu isn't here I sighed and walked over to the bar, "Hey Mira have you seen the Master?" Mira looked at me and smiled like she always does. "Oh good morning Lucy he's in his office!" "Thanks Mira." I jump up and run to the second floor and into Master's office.

"Master I need to-" I stop when I see other person in the room with him. "Master why his he here?" I look up at the man and couldn't help but blush.

"Lucy you should sit down and hear what he has to say."

"Hello Princess I trust you slept well? I don't believe I ever properly introduced myself, I'm Kyo."

XXX

* * *

**ATHUOR'S NOTS**

**Cliff hanger! Kya!**

**I hoped you enjoyed this update! **

**Please review so I know what you guys are thinking out there!**

**(^-^) ~ KimmyCubb ~ (^-^)**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews I am SOO happy everyone likes Eyes Like Stars!**

**Please enjoy this little number!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

_*League of Wolfs*_

(Zero's POV)

"Damn it why was I summoned by those old geezers!" Nothing good ever comes from seeing them. I hate sitting in this damn room it reeks of blood. The room I've been summoned to isn't any ordinary room it's the prisoner/traitor tank. Most people who come in don't come out alive. Kyo never showed up to go on patrol with me last night where the hell is he anyway? The one night he goes MIA we get raided and I'm gonna be the one to pay. "What hell Kyo if I get punished because you played hooky I'll break your legs! Hell I'll kill ya!"

"Zero, if you are done talking to yourself the meeting will begin." One of the geezers said. I don't know theses guys names and now I kinda wished I did. "Zero you being here has nothing to do with the break in." Another one had said. "Then why did ya summon me? I'm confused!" I say while scratching my head. "A certain member has left the League and we need him back. He is one of our strongest and knows too much to be allowed such freedom. You will retrieve him for us." The first one spoke again. "We believe he has gone after _that_ child. We should have disposed of her many years ago."

"Who is it I'm going after? What child are ya even talking about? I'm so confused!" I don't understand this shit. "Why don't you send Kyo he's stronger."

"Because Zero it is Kyo you will go after." My eyes widened when he said this. Why would Kyo betray the League? "You will bring Kyo back and kill the girl." Suddenly a picture appeared in my hands of a blonde haired girl with chocolate brown eyes. The girl Kyo marked and bound his soul to. "Well this is gonna be interesting." I laughed as I was leaving the room, "Prepare yourself old pal I'm a coming for ya!"

"Zero, do not underestimate that girl she is not what she seems." Geezer one said as I walked out of the room. "Yeah, yeah what could some little girl do?"

_*Back at Magnolia at FairyTail*_

(Lucy's POV)

"M-master what is going on?" I couldn't believe he was here at the Guild. What could he have to say that I would want to listen to? I started to back away a little my hand searching for the door knob of the office. Suddenly Kyo is standing in front of me forcing the door shut.

"You will listen to what I have to say." I started to tremble; his voice was serious and demanding. I released the door knob and took in a deep breath, "Good girl." Kyo said while patting my head, "Now come sit down so I can tell you who you are." I must have had a really confused look on my face because all he did was laugh. I walked over to one of the chairs by Master's desk to sit down, trying to calm myself down a little.

"Princess what do you remember of your real mother?" I quickly looked at Kyo, "What are you talking about my real mother?" I started to stand up when Master put his hand up ushering me to return to sitting. "Your real mother is not Layla Heartfilia. She is your aunt who raised you as her own after the death of her half sister, your real mother." The room went quiet for a moment, then Kyo continued. "Your real mother was Alyson Null and she was known as the Ruler of the Heavens."

"That is ridiculous the Ruler of the Heavens is a Celestial Spirit! Like I would believe such nonsense!" I stood up and started towards the doors trying to hold in my tears.

"No you are very wrong Princess; Ruler of the Heavens was a Hybrid." I stopped and looked back at Kyo, my eyes had gone wide. "Hybrid there is no way!" I yell, "Hybrid's are just myths do you think I would believe in such foolishness?" Who does this guy think he is coming in here and telling me this load of crap! "This is stupid I'm leaving." I try to open the door to Master's office but for some reason the door won't open. "What the hell is wrong with this door!" "Forgive me my Princess but you won't be leaving this room until you listen to what I say." I huffed and walked back to my chair.

"Anyway your mother was one of the rare Hybrids, half Angel half Human. Her power was that of legends. Many people sought out your mother for her magic and help. She had the ability to heal the sick, bring sight back to those who were blind and sound to those who were def. She was a very kind person and helped all of those who came her way." Kyo paused and looked at me for a moment. Master cleared his throat urging him to continue. "Alyson also had the power to Rule the Heavens, many people became interested in her power and tried to claim it for themselves. During her travels Alyson met a Celestial Spirit, Alistair the Dragon of the Stars, your father. He was wounded when Alyson encountered him; he was lying against a tree breathing heavily. Alyson being who she was started to immediately heal him. Once he was stable she carried him to the nearest Inn, she watched over him for three days. When he woke up on the third day he said he would travel with her and help protect her in order to repay her kindness."

"Let me guess they fall madly in love and ta-da here I am." I say with a hint of sarcastic in my voice. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling, when I finally glance back at Kyo he chuckles. "Well something like that I guess." He says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"I guess I can skip all the unnecessary stuff then. As you guessed they fell in love and from that love a little Princess is brought into the world. They named their daughter Celica, that's you, and she had unbelievable magic power. She had the powers of both her parents, Ruler of the Heavens and Dragon of the Stars. Your parents loved you very much and did everything they could to keep you safe. Alyson feared someone would come to claim your power one day so she decided you needed a protector at all times. It was decided that I would be the one to watch over you. I was only ten while you were five. At first I didn't want anything to do with you but you always followed me slowly we became close friends. One day when we were out walking in the mountains a group of men from a dark guild attacked us. They were using black magic that I had never seen or heard of, I tried my best to protect you but I was no match for them. Just in the nick of time your parents showed up, Alistair held them at bay while Alyson started healing my injuries. The group circled your father and attacked him at every direction. He lost the battle; your mother then turned to you and said she loved you. Alyson told me to take you to Layla as fast as I could and explain what had happened. I shifted into wolf form and ran with you as fast as I could. When we arrived I told her everything, Layla placed a seal on your memories and replaced them with one of her and Jude. I had to turn to the League of Wolfs so I could become stronger, so that I could return to you and protect you."

Kyo stopped speaking, I tried to take this all in but it still made no sense. "Princess you are a Hybrid child; half Angel and half Celestial Spirit. You must awaken your powers and learn to control them. I will also undue the seal on you memory." At that moment I jumped out of my chair, I wanted to know if his words were true. Kyo stood up, "Please relax." I tried my best to calm myself down; Kyo then took his gloves off and placed a hand on each side of my head.

Memories started swirling in and out of my head, I could see Alyson and Alistair with me and I could see Kyo. I could feel the tears running down my face and Kyo brought me in for a hug trying to comfort me. "I know this is a lot to take in so please don't hold anything back." He whispered in my ear, and just like that I began to bawl like a baby.

XXX

**ATHOUR'S NOTE**

**I hoped you enjoy this chapter update! Sorry it took awhile to get posted! It seems a lot of people are going for KyoXLucy! Kya!**

**I'll have the next chapter update by tomorrow for sure!**

**Please review so I know what you guys are thinking out there!**

**Until next time!**

**(^-^) ~ KimmyCubb ~ (^-^)**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hey everybody here is your next update! I really enjoy writing this and my friend asked me to do another story featuring NaLu so I might be writing a new story soon!**

**Please enjoy this little number!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

(Lucy's POV)

I stayed like that in Kyo's arms just crying. Finally when I had no more tears left to shed I looked up at Kyo. "So what happens now?" I ask, "Well I want you to come with me. I can teach you how to use your magic and protect you." I glanced towards Master wondering what he thought of all this. It was a lot to take in; the memories were still flowing through my mind.

"Child I want you to follow your heart if you choose to leave I will not stop you but, if you choose to remain here we will do everything we can to keep our nakama save. The choice is yours to make. However if you choose to leave I want you to know you can always come home you are a member of FairyTail always child." Master finished speaking. I really am grateful for everything FairyTail has done for me and I don't want to leave, but I know I need to improve myself at the same time.

"Thank you Master but I feel like it is best for me to leave. I love FairyTail and hate to leave believe me but at the same time I need to learn more about me and who I really am. I can't do that here at the Guild, I promise though I will return after all FairyTail is my home!" I smile at Master who now has tears in his eyes. I place my hand on the desk for Master to remove the Guild mark. He sighs and mumbles a few words and like that the FairyTail insignia is gone. "I will be back in a year Mas-Makarov I promise!" I hug him before I turn to Kyo. He puts his hand out for me to take and I do as we walk out of Makarov's office together.

(Natsu's POV)

I couldn't really sleep so I decided I would come to the Guild, I haven't seen Lisanna in awhile hopefully she will be there. Has I walk in to the Guild everyone greets me like usual. "Oi Mira where is Lisanna?" I ask, "Oh hey Natsu she hasn't gotten here yet." Mira said she seems a little weird today. Oh well I walk off to the table I usually sit at and wait for Lisanna to show up.

Lucy has been here already I can smell her. She must have left but her scent is still coming in strong. I wonder how she is, if she ever remembered. I walk back to the bar, "Oi Mira where's Lucy at?" I ask, "Oh she went to speak with Master but she's been in there for a few hours now. I wonder what's going on."

All of a sudden the door to Master's office opens up and there is Lucy with that guy holding hands. _I can't believe this! Why would Master let that guy in after what he did to our nakama?_ I thought to myself, I look around the Guild and notice they are all watching them as well as they walk down the stairs. Master is standing on the rail with tears in his eyes. "Listen here you stinky wolf if she isn't returned to FairyTail in one year times you will pay!" Master yelled as he pointed at Kyo. "Lucy whether you come back as Lucy or Celica you are a wizard of FairyTail remember that child." Lucy glanced up at Master and smiled with tears rolling down her face. I then notice that Lucy's Guild mark is no longer on her hand.

(Kyo's POV)

Shit everyone is watching us I wanted to avoid making a scene. "Princess we need to take our leave." I urge her on I know it hurts her to leave but she will be better off once she puts this place behind her.

"Oi Lucy, where are you going? Why is you Guild mark gone?" The fire idiot is walking over to us now. He reaches his hand out towards, I pull her into my arms out of his reach. "Like hell I would let you touch her with your filthy hands." I growled at him. "You don't deserve to even look at Princess!" I hate this little dragon; he has caused Princess so much grieve. I could tell he was getting pissed when suddenly Princess escapes my arms.

"Geez Kyo you're so possessive! At least let me say my goodbyes to my nakama." She says with a sad smile on her face, she turns and looks at everyone in the Guild and finally she faces Natsu. "Sorry I have to leave now but I will be back I promise!"

"Why Lucy? Why are you leaving us? I don't understand is it because of what I said or because of us? Please you can't just leave!" Natsu started shaking her a bit, stupid dragon touching my princess. I've had enough of this mushy shit.

"Celica." Her head snapped back towards me I extended my hand to her once again. "Celica come with me it is time for us to leave." She looks back at everyone and then runs over to my side and takes my hand and like that we walked out of FairyTail Guild.

(Master Makarov's POV)

"Master what the hell is going on!" Natsu exclaimed with his body covered in fire. His boy I don't understand he's in love with her yet he left her, giving that wolf the opening he needed. "Shut up Natsu there are many things you do not understand about Lucy, that she herself also doesn't understand. This journey will allow her the time to discover you she really is." I say to the whole Guild, "She will find her way back to us in time until then we will wait."

"Master how do you know we can even entrust Lucy's safety to such a man?" Erza looked up at me questioningly. "Yeah I mean the other day he barged in here demanding Lucy to go with him." Gray added.

"Because that man is the protector chosen by her blood parents." I say, the Guild is buzzing with confusion now. "What do you mean blood parents?" Gajeel chimes in. "isn't the Heartfilia's Bunnie Girl's family?" I huffed, "Guess there's no helping it. All right all of ya shut up cause I'm only going to say this once." The Guild went quiet in an instant, "First off Lucy's real name is Celica and she is a Hybrid child half Angel and half Celestial Spirit."

"But Master there is no way! We would have felt her magical abilities!" Erza shouted.

"I guess I should start from the very beginning then." They all sit quietly as I tell them the story of our Lucy. When I finished they all were gaping at me, they probably couldn't believe what I just told them. "Lucy needs to learn how to control her powers and Kyo can teach her. I will have faith in Lucy, I know she will return to us we are her nakama." I end the conversation and walk back into my office, leaving everyone and their unanswered questions.

XXX

* * *

**ATHOUR'S NOTE**

**Did you enjoy the chapter update? I hope so! Are you pro Kyo or pro Natsu? They take the lead in the poll to be with Lucy only on vote apart! The poll will be ending by chapter 12 for sure so cast your vote!**

**Please review so I know what you guys are thinking out there!**

**Until next time!**

**(^-^) ~ KimmyCubb ~ (^-^)**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hey guys, here is your next chapter you all have been lusting over lol! **

**Don't forget to vote for you love chose for Lucy!**

**Please enjoy this little number**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

(Lucy's POV)

Leaving the Guild is probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Kyo is sitting on my bed while I am at my desk writing a letter for my land lady telling her I will be gone but will somehow keep my rent paid. When I finish I glance at Kyo, he's been staring at me for awhile now and I can't help but blush. He laughs when he sees the redness creep up my face. Then our memories of last night come back and I blush harder. I try to turn and cover my face but Kyo is quick and now kneeling next to me.

"Please enlighten me what are you thinking of Celica?" He smirks at me, I try to get up but he grabs my wrist somehow in that process I end up falling on top of Kyo. "Should we continue where we left of yesterday?" He teases me. I get off of him and try to push him away but he still has a grip on my wrist. I give up on trying to get away and lean against him.

"How far did we go last night? I remember a little bit but most of it is like a fleeting dream." I ask him because to tell you the truth I'm not even sure if I'm still a virgin. Kyo huffed, "Well we didn't have sex if that's what you wanted to know. I won't go that far until you love me. All in due time after all, you said it yourself you can't help but crave me." He said with a devil like smile. I turned away from him. If I thought I was red earlier that was an understatement compared to this burning I am feeling. But I had to admit I did feel relieved after all it really would suck not to remember your first time.

"We need to hurry that stupid dragon might try to follow us, you will need to change your scent and appearance when we arrive in another town." Kyo stood up and offered me his hand and I took it without question. Kyo brought me in close to him and teleported us all the way to the outskirts of Magnolia. He loosened his grip around me, "We will travel through the forest to avoid running into people you may know." He grabbed my hand as we ventured into the thick woods.

(Zero's POV)

"Man Kyo your getting sloppy this town reeks of ya. That girly must be pretty damn good to mess up your head like this!" I look around to see that this town is Magnolia home to the FairyTail Guild, the one blondie belongs to. "Well I guess I know where I need to start." I laugh to myself and head towards FairyTail Guild.

As I arrive at the Guild I stand there for a moment I can sense three dragon slayers inside and few others with decent magic abilities. "This is going to be fun." I kick the doors of the Guild right off the hinges and walk in; everyone is looking at my surprised. I couldn't help but laugh at their ridiculous faces. "So where's the blonde bitch and her puppy dog I wonder." I say as there faces turn cold and filled with rage.

"Who the hell are you to barge into our home like you own the place?" Said some pink haired kid as he ran towards me, "What do you want with Lucy anyway!" He yelled while trying to land a hit on me.

"This is definitely going to be fun." I laughed as the swarmed me.

(Kyo's POV)

_*Earlier that day*_

We arrived in Hargeon a few hours ago; it was the first town on our way out. It won't be long until the League sends someone after me and possibly Celica. I turn to look at the girl who has already fallen asleep and curled up next to me. "Damn it you're begging for me to attack you, leaving yourself so vulnerable." I whisper to myself she looked like an angel lying on the bed next to him. Her hair all over the place, she snuggled a little closer to me and shivered a little. I reached out and touched her arm, "You're freezing, and at this rate you'll catch a cold." I reach for the blanket trying not to wake her; she moved around a bit but stayed asleep. I cover her with the blanket and lie back down and wrap my arms around her. "You'll stay warmer this way." I whisper in her hair and drifted off to sleep.

I wake up to her poking me in the cheek. "What the hell." I mutter still half asleep as she giggles at me. I look over at the clock on the wall "Damn it's 6pm we slept nearly all day." I get out of bed and stretch, "Wanna go get something to eat?" I ask and she hops out of bed and nods her head. "Oh we gotta do something about your appearance and scent first. There are people who will soon be looking for us."

"Okay then I will ask Cancer for help!" She reaches for her Keys and calls out Cancer.

"You called ebi?" The giant crab says looking at his master, "Cancer I need a new look and I need to change my smell so I will need your help!" She says cheerfully. "What kind of look do you want ebi?"

I reach into my pocket and hand the crab a picture, "Can you make her look like this again?" I ask as he snaps his scissors and starts working, he puffs back to the Celestial World bringing back more supplies to finish her transformation.

"It's finished ebi." Cancer says and then puffs back to his world. She stands up and turns to look in the mirror. Her mouth opens a little as she takes in her new appearance. I couldn't help myself I grab her from behind and spin her around to face me. Her beautiful lavender colored hair is back and filled with loose curls along with her deep sea blue eyes, she even smelled like vanilla again. "This is what you should look like had Layla not altered your form. You look so beautiful I never would have thought I could see you like this again." I pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead, "Now let's go celebrate."

"Ah that was delicious!" Celica said as we walked back to the Inn. I can sense someone from the League. They aren't close but I can still sense them. We walk back into our room, Celica jumps on the bed and sprawls out. "That's real lady like." I tease her, "I gotta go out and get some stuff for our travels. Please stay here while I'm out." I grab a couple of things before I walk towards the door. Suddenly I feel her wrap her arms around me, "What are-" she interrupts me, "Promise you'll come back that you won't leave like everyone else." A tear escapes her eyes, I wipe it away and pick her up carry her to the bed. "I will never leave you, this I swear after all you're my Princess. I'll wait until you fall asleep to leave." I lay down next to her stroking her hair and slowly she drifts off to sleep.

_*A few hours later back in Magnolia around the time Zero storms into FairyTail*_

I rush into FairyTail Guild my suspicions were right, there in the Guild was Zero fighting the members. I run up behind him and kick him in the side. He falls to the ground but quickly recovers.

"Well you sure have saved me the trouble of hunting your ass down." He laughs; the Elders must have sent him. "So you will be coming back to the League with me and the bitch you marked has to die. Orders from the higher ups ya know. I don't understand why they fear that little girl so much but none the less, I will enjoy breaking her!" My blood at this point was boiling. No one is going to take her away from me again.

"I won't let you touch her Zero she is mine. If I have to kill you then so be it!"

XXX

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Cliff hanger! I know I'm horrible! **

**I hope you enjoyed this update! Kyo and Natsu are neck to neck in the poll which is on my profile! So please cast your vote!**

**Please review so I know what you guys are thinking about there.**

**Until next time!**

**(^-^) ~ KimmyCubb ~ (^-^)**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Well guys sorry this chapter is a little late I was EXTREMELY busy yesterday and well you know how that goes!**

**VOTE FOR YOUR GUY! POLL IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**Please enjoy this little number!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

(Lucy's POV)

"Mmmm" Escaped my mouth before I knew it. Kyo is holding me down licking and kissing all over my body, first my legs, now my arms. My entire body is tingling all over from his touch. It's painful but pleasurable all at the same time. God what is wrong with me? Kyo's mouth finds mine; I try to wiggle free from his grasp but he doesn't budge. Instead he moves his legs over mine to insure I won't move anymore. He starts to bite at my neck, "Be a good girl and just lay there." I shiver as he licks my cheek and starts exploring my mouth again.

I shoot out of bed and let out a gasp. "Just a dream." I sigh in a little relieved. Wait why am I even dreaming of such things! I touch my chest and realize my shirt is missing along with my pants only undergarments remain. What the hell happened last night? That was a dream right? "Oh when did you get up?" I glance up to see Kyo coming out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. "KYAAA!" I yell as I plunge my face into a pillow. Holy shit! What is wrong with his guy and why is my heart pounding like a freight train!

Next thing I know he is crawling on top of me and pulling the pillow away from my face. He laughs as he looks as my tomato red face. "Geez Celica you're so innocent." He takes my pillows and my blanket, "You should put some clothes on otherwise I might have to harass you." He grabs me around my waist and hugs me. I try to break away from him but it's no use then I notice stray cuts and bruises on his body.

"Hey what happened to you? Why do you have injuries all over you? If you are hurt then how am I perfectly fine? I thought that we were linked together feeling the same things and sharing wounds?" Kyo loosens his grip enough to look at me. "Last night was just a misunderstanding nothing to worry about. As for the wounds I healed them when I got back. I can't have my Princess getting scars all over her perfect body." Kyo laid his head on my chest and we laid there like that for awhile.

"Wait Kyo how did you heal me?" I curiously ask, "I licked your wounds of course it's the fastest way for them to heal." Then it dawned on me all the kisses and licking last night were most definitely not a dream.

(Natsu's POV)

That mangy dog disappeared along with that other guy. No one really knows what happened but on thing was for sure, that Zero guy was going after Lucy. I wonder if she'll be all right with that jerk. Maybe I should go look for her and bring her back. Why do I feel so damn aggravated all time I just can't get it together.

"Hey Natsu, hello are you even listening to me?" I look up and see Lisanna, I wonder how long she has been there. "Now that I got your attention come on let's go fishing with Happy!" Oh yeah I forgot I promised I would go fishing with them. I drag myself away from the bar of the Guild and follow Lisanna and Happy to our usual fishing spot.

"Natsu are you okay? You don't seem like yourself lately. You know you can talk to me anytime." Lisanna says and just like that I break down and tell her everything.

"Well ever since Lucy came back from that solo job things have really been weird. I always get pissed when I think about that mangy wolf boy and when I think about Lucy being alone with him I just…" I stop mid sentence and look at Lisanna she smiles at me but it seems kinda sad, then she nods her head for me to continue. "I don't know Lisanna it's like my chest hurts I can't believe she left us to go with that guy. What if something happens and he can't protect her? If she were to die, I don't know I just can't get it together without her next to me. I don't understand this shit!" I lean back against the ground and look at the sky what if Lucy did die and I never saw her again? Suddenly I get a sharp pain in my chest, Lisanna sighs at me and then starts to speak.

"Natsu have you ever thought that maybe the reason you feel this way is because deep down you love and care for Lucy?" She asked me, I gaze at her a little confused. "Well yeah I care for her we are nakama after all." Lisanna laughs and shakes her head no.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you see Lucy as most then nakama? Natsu there are different kinds of love ya know? There is love for your nakama and friends, and then there is another love that is completely different. That's romantic and intimate, when you find someone so special they hold you together when you feel like you're falling apart. They make you laugh when you don't even want to smile, someone who makes you a better person and strive to be the very best you can be. Two people who share the rest of their lives with each other. That's being in love Natsu; you are in love with Lucy that's why you can't get her off your mind and your jealous of Kyo because he has Lucy not you." After Lisanna finishes I stare up at her, "It's okay Natsu I knew you were in love with her before I even came back to EarthLand the Natsu and Lucy of Edolas share a bond that is unbreakable as soon after I seen you with EarthLand Lucy I knew there was no hope for us. But still a girl can dream, when you asked me to be your girlfriend I was extremely happy but in the end I knew this wasn't going to work. You and Lucy have something extraordinary Natsu and I just hope you can get her back before Kyo taints her any further."

I jump to my feet and start to run back to the Guild I stop for a minute and look back at Lisanna. "Thank you Lisanna I finally understand these feelings now." I say as I grin at her, "No problem Natsu I'm always here for you and will always love you. If things don't work for you and Lucy I'll make you see me as a woman." She says smiling at me, and then I take off back to the Guild.

XXX

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Now what fun would it be if we didn't have a love triangle? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**PLEASE PEOPLE VOTE FOR YOUR GUY! THE POLL IS POSTED ON MY PROFILE!**

**Until next time!**

**(^-^) ~ KimmyCubb ~ (^-^)**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Everyone the poll has ended and we have a SERIOUS problem Kyo and Natsu are tied! So I guess all of you just have to continue to read to find out who the lucky guy is! Since they tied I'll make the decision! **

**Please enjoy this little number!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

(Zero's POV)

Damn that Kyo, he's stronger then I thought. Man the Elders are gonna kill me if I come back empty handed. I should at least be able to kill that girly he has with him. If I can at least take her out of the picture I don't think the Elders will get rid of me and Kyo would eventually come for me, which would bring him back to the League. "That's it I'll just do away with his pretty toy!" I say as I try to stand up. "Shit my wound isn't healed enough yet."

After I attacked that sorry ass Guild, Kyo showed up before the fight could get interesting. He teleported us to the woods and we both ended up shifting to wolf form. Kyo lived in his wolf form for a year or so to master his wolf soul, so naturally he is physically more powerful then most of us in the League. His predictor instincts really take over. They say once you know the nature of your wolf soul your power is limitless. For once I'd have to agree with that statement he really ripped me up good. I lean back against a tree and close my eyes I just need to sleep this shit off.

"I guess I got no choice but to wait and heal. Just you wait Kyo I'll paying your Princess a visit real soon."

(Kyo's POV)

"Geez come on already! Why do chicks take so damn long to bathe? If you don't get your ass out now I'm dragging you out!" I shouted at Celica who has been in the bath for about 30 minutes now. I listen for her reply but its dead quiet, that's it we need to get going before Zero catches up. I kick down the bathroom door and hear her shriek in terror.

"Kyo what are you doing! I'm not dressed!" She says as she pulls her legs into her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. She is turning red again, "Well we need to get going we can't stay here any longer." I say a little annoyed, she hasn't looked at me yet probably trying to hide that cherry red face of hers. I walk over to the bath tub and lean down to make her look at me. "Kyo what are you doing? Get out so I can change at least." She mutters and looks back down. I smirk and she sees it, "W-what are you d-doing!" She stumbles over her words as I take off my shirt and dive into the tub with her.

"Well you seem to enjoy long baths maybe I could learn a thing or two about relaxing if I bathe with you." I state as I wrap my arms around her body and crashed my lips onto hers. I was surprised that she didn't pull back instead she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer. I pulled away for a moment to look at her, "I'm really shocked that you aren't freaking out after all you're naked and I'm a hungry wolf." I tease her, "Well I don't quite understand it myself but when I'm with Kyo it just feels right." She murmurs as she looks away. I wasn't expecting that kind of answer after teasing her so badly. I kiss her on the forehead and pull myself out of the tub, "Celica get dressed we gotta leave this town soon." I hand her a towel and leave her to dress in peace.

(Lucy's POV)

"Kyo when are we going to be in the next town my feet hurt from walking for two days straight!" I pout as Kyo ignores me and continues moving forward. It's really cold where we are right now and I haven't been really to well. Kyo wants to keep walking until we reach wherever his destination is but I'm tired! I look up at the sky; it's an orange-pink color right now with the sun starting to set. I stop and continue to stare up at the sky lost in my thoughts. I wonder where we are going and when my so called training will begin. I want to improve myself and learn more about my past, my real parents I wonder if they are up there in the sky watching over me. In that moment I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me and before I knew it I was falling face first to the ground.

I woke up in Kyo's arms I tried to move around a little bit, "Stay still you have a pretty high fever. I'm trying to find a place for us to rest for the night. Why didn't you say you weren't feeling well Celica?" Kyo stops walking for a moment and looks down at me. I stare up into those icy blue eyes of his, so pretty. "I'm sorry Kyo I didn't want to be a nuisance since we were in a hurry." I mumble as he starts walking again. Kyo started to say something else but I don't really know what since I kept drifting in and out of consciousness.

When I wake up the second time I look around to find myself in a cave. There is a small fire and I'm lying in Kyo's sleeping bag. I try to get up but it's no use my head is pounding and my body feels heavy. "Kyo?" I call out his name since I can't see him. In an instant there he is by my side. He touches my face. "You're burning up; you need to see a doctor before this gets worse." He looks a little worried he turns away to get up before I grab his hand. "Please stay with me Kyo," He looks at me a little surprised but turned back towards me and strokes my head. "Where would I go when my cute Princess is in need of me?" I try to laugh but a cough comes out instead.

I try to go back to sleep but its no use as the night drags on it gets colder and this sleeping bag isn't really doing it. I start to shiver uncontrollably thrashing around in the sleeping bag. Kyo looks at me and huffs; he starts to take off his shirt and opens the sleeping bag up. "Kyo what are you doing?" I ask in a hoarse shaky voice, "Isn't it obvious." He says as he closes the sleeping bag and wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest. His warmth immediately starts working its way to me. I snuggle in closer until there isn't any space between us. "Thank you Kyo you're the best." I mumble into his chest, Kyo squeezes me and I gasp for air. He pulls me up to his face and begins to kiss me. He deepens the kiss then rolls on top of me and starts to pull at my shirt. We rolled around in the sleeping bag in the middle of a serious make out session. Kyo pulls away and gazes at me. "I will make you mine until that day comes get some sleep Celica." He whispers into my hair, I look into his eyes for a brief moment. _I think I might be falling for him_ I thought to myself. Before I had time to debate it in my head I drift off to sleep in Kyo's sweet embrace.

XXX

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I am going to start a new story soon it will be NaLu and other stories will be on the way as well! **

**Please review so I know what you guys are thinking out there!**

**Until next time!**

**(^-^) ~ KimmyCubb ~ (^-^)**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Hey everyone sorry this update took so long! My computer had turned off and I ended up having to retype this chapter *tears of complete and utter sadness***

**Please enjoy this little number!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

(Lucy's POV)

"You've improved quite a bit since we fist got here I must admit," Kyo says smugly while rubbing his jaw. It's been three months since we left FairyTail, Kyo wasn't kidding about training me that's for sure. I've only scratched the surface of my training though, Kyo has been teaching me hand in hand combat in case I was to run out of magic energy. "You can finally land a hit on me now I wonder if we should move to the next step and build up your magic energy now. It's hard to believe it's only been three months and you've improved this much." I huffed and glanced at him three months ago life was so completely different.

The first month after we left we pretty much just roamed around until we ended up on some deserted island. With no one here Kyo thinks that we should be able to train in peace and we will be able to sense the enemies before hand giving us an advantage since we know the island. The island is a decent size with mountain and thick forest everywhere. We ended up building a little cabin with the help of my Spirit close to a natural spring on the island.

The second month Kyo began to train me in using my senses other then sight. He made me climb many of the mountains and through the thick forest until I was sure I had everything memorize. Then he walked me to the center of the island and blind folded me and told me to find my way back to the cabin without relying on my sight. It took me a week to make it back and to tell you the truth I'm not even sure how I did it. I was covered in bruises and scratches and starving! Kyo made me find my way home over and over again from different areas of the island until I could get home in just a few hours. I was blown away with how much my senses were amplified during that experience.

The third month, which is almost over now, I started to train in all different types of fighting styles and techniques. I never really realized how much of a dead weight I had to be to Team Natsu. Kyo beat the crap out of me the first two weeks. I got use to it though; eventually I could stand my own and dodge his attacks. I started to study his movements and knew which attacks to use against him. Finally I'm able to land a few hits on him without him holding back.

"Let's stop here the sun is starting to set we should head back. What do you want for dinner Celica?" Kyo said wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I don't know but I could really use a nice bath right about now!" I say as we walk back together, "Is that an invitation?" Kyo smirked as I started to blush, I realized that I like Kyo a lot. After all he's good looking and unlike Natsu I can actually talk to Kyo about more then just food and missions. He makes me feel safe and always cheers me up. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like had Kyo came into my life before I got so attached to Natsu. I shake my head trying to clear out all thoughts of that fire idiot. I need to stay focus on my training.

(Natsu's POV)

It's been almost four months since Lucy left and gramps won't tell me where she is. I know he knows she sends a letter every month letting him know she is okay and will be back one day. I wonder if that's true if she will come back or will she just run off with that wolf guy.

It's my fault in the end I had Lucy she was mine but I let her go. I was too dumb to see what I had in front of me. I hurt her and Lisanna by not knowing how my heart truly felt.

"Natsu quit sulking we got a mission to do." Erza scolded me; she hasn't been in the best of moods since Lucy took off. She misses her a lot; Lucy was like a little sister Erza felt she had to protect. Now that she's gone our team hasn't been the same. Erza tells me that I shouldn't blame myself all the time since no one else tried to stop her. We all just sat around and watched her leave, never knowing if she would return to her nakama again.

"Yeah I coming, what kind of mission are we going on this time?" I groan as I peel my face of the bar. Erza didn't say anything other then to meet at the train station in an hour with a weeks worth of clothing at least. "Come on Happy lets go get ready." I say as Happy flies toward the Guild doors. "Aye sir!"

Lisanna, Happy, and me arrive at the train station and meet up with Erza and Gray who has already lost his shirt. It's kinda weird having Lisanna here after everything that happened a couple of months ago. Erza says we might as well let her come with us since Lucy isn't here. We board the train and Erza finally decides to tell us about our job. "We are going to an island that is thought to be uninhabited there is said to be a monster that lives on the island and we are to destroy this monster no matter the costs. The client who requested the job wishes to open a resort on this island after the monster is dolt with. We will receive 300,000 jewels as well as opening passes for the island." Erza's voice when up a little towards the end. This seems easy but my stomach is going to kill me before we even get to battle with this so called monster. Suddenly I feel Erza's fist meet my stomach and like that the world goes black.

_*League of Wolfs*_

(Normal POV)

"It's been nearly four months since we sent Zero after Kyo and that child. I wonder if it was too much for the boy to handle." One of the elders spoke, "Nonsense Zero will deliver what it is we ask of him he is the only one who can stand against that child." Another spoke, "Yes we must have patience." The elders of the League of Wolfs spoke to one another about the problem of that child. "Celica must parish she who is half of an Angel and another half of the Dragon. She will create problems if she is allowed to live much more if she learns how to use her powers. She could be an unstoppable force if that were to happen."

"Then it is decided we shall send Zero a little back up. Something to insure his victory; we need Kyo to return and the Hybrid child deserves to be reunited with her parents." A few evil laughs rang through the room as the shadow beast was unleashed.

XXX

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed my update!**

**Team Natsu traveling to an island, Celica starts a new part of her training, and the release of a shadow beast! Stay tuned to find out what will happen!**

**Please review so I know what you guys are thinking out there!**

**Until next time!**

**(^-^) ~ KimmyCubb ~ (^-^)**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Hey guys I am really sorry this update took way too long! I got a little caught up in watching Naruto with one of my buddies and well you know how that goes! Well I can say that is chapter is sure to please and probably disappoint a few!**

**Please enjoy this little number!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

(Lucy's POV)

"Celica you will learn how to use your mother's magic first. Ruler of the Heavens the angel hybrid Alyson Null, her magic will be difficult for you to learn but your father's magic will be even harder to master. We will start tomorrow so how about a free day?" Kyo finished speaking wow a free day to do anything; I haven't had one of those since we came to this island.

"Kyo lets so swimming!" I squealed with delight, "As you wish my Princess, go get ready then." Kyo laughed at my childish behavior, I ran into my room and started to go through my clothes. Which swim suit should I wear? Now that I think about it, it's the first time Kyo will be seeing my in a swim suit. That kinda makes me a little nervous which it shouldn't considering the night we shared a while back in Magnolia when I was still a member of FairyTail. Thinking back to moments like that always makes me blush. I want more moments like those with Kyo we have been together for four months now and it's been great. I have become stronger in the short amount of time and I feel like my heart is slowly mending back together because of Kyo.

"Hey I'm coming in okay." Lost in thought I didn't hear Kyo knocking on the door until it was too late. There I was in the middle of changing when Kyo walks in. I still have my panties on but no top I'm completely exposed. Why is he just standing there like a moron? Why haven't I yelled at him yet? I just stood there frozen; Kyo was watching me then smirked and started walking towards me. Oh no I need to tell him to leave. "Celica is this an invitation to help you change since you haven't said anything?" He grabs my arm and I try to jerk it back to cover my body but we end up falling to the ground.

I open my eyes to see Kyo on top of me; I can feel my face getting hot now. Next thing I know Kyo and I are in the middle of one our hot passionate kisses. I can't help it I always accept these kisses I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and pull him closer. I melt into the kiss and hope this moment doesn't end. Kyo pulls away and we both catch our breath he chuckles and stands up. "Get dressed I thought you wanted to go swimming. Sorry I didn't know you were still changing." Then he leaves me lying on the ground wanting more and my heart racing. In that moment I realized that I'm in love with Kyo.

"Wow Kyo look it's so pretty!" Kyo brought us to the other side of the island that I haven't seen but a few times. I spin around in circles and fall to the ground and stare at the sky. It's a pretty sun shinny day with blue skies and white fluffy clouds. Kyo comes and sits next to me, "I thought we were here to swim not to tan." He says as he rubs his head. "Okay then lets get in the water!" I giggle and take off my swim suit cover and look at Kyo who has lost his shirt.

I run towards the water and go about knee deep while Kyo is barely has water up to his ankles. I walk over to him and kick some water up at him. It lands all over his face and chest, "What the hell Celica!" He shouts as I run into the water, "That's for peeking while I was changing this morning." I run until the water is about waist deep now. "The water feels great!" I shout at Kyo who seems to be sitting in the sand with his feet in the water. Maybe Kyo doesn't like to swim if that is the case he should have said something. I huff and dive under the water, the fish here are really exotic looking I bet Happy would go crazy over one. I come back up to the surface and look at Kyo who is now lying down and appears to be sleeping. I start to float on my back and stare at the sky again.

"Hey Kyo," I call out to him but he doesn't answer he really must be asleep. A few more minutes go by nothing but the sound of the ocean. "Hey Kyo I think no I know I'm in love with you." I say to myself I decide to go back to shore when I see Kyo standing at the edge of the water smiling. Oh my gosh I think he heard me! There is no way in hell I'm going back to the shore now. I quickly put my whole body under water and let out almost all the air in me so I can hover at the bottom. How am I going to face Kyo now! I was running out of what little air I had and I knew I would need to return above the water soon. Before I could I felt something was pulling me up.

"You can't runaway now it's too late!" Kyo wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. His lips found mine before I knew it, I tried to pull away but Kyo didn't let me. I bit his lip and he drew back a little surprised by what I had done. "Kyo I just said how I felt though I thought you were a sleep so I'll say it again." I look up at Kyo to make eye contact I can feel my eyes watering, "I love you Kyo," I say and start to cry a bit, "Why are you crying Celica?" He asks and wipes away a few tears. "Because you haven't said anything about how you feel." Kyo chuckles and grabs under my chin and forces me to look at him. With his other hand he traces the wolf mark on my neck. "I thought it was clear how I felt after I marked you." He whispered into my ear, "Celica you're soul and mine are forever connected because of this mark. I have loved you since we were children; you have and always will be the only person I will ever love. I will never leave your side Celica you are mine and I am yours." Kyo leans in and kisses me gently. I can't help but cry again the person I love returns my feelings. We stand there in the water kissing until a wave hits us causing me to loose my balance a little. "Let's head back to the shore." Kyo then picks me up and carries me princess style.

Kyo places me down on the ground and pounces on me. "So does this mean I can make you mine now?" Kyo smirks and licks my neck. "Kyaa Kyo get off me we can't do these kinds of thing in such a public place!" I squeal at him, "But this isn't a public place the only people here are you and me." He says in a seductive voice, he is right though no one but us. I giggle and pull him towards me and kiss him. I feel him smile while we kiss; I pull on his hair as he deepens our kiss. Everything in the moment is simply perfect.

"Well I didn't think there were people on this island and it looks like we are disturbing them." A familiar voice snickers, I look up and their stood the last people on all of EarthLand I wanted to see.

Team Natsu.

XXX

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**My oh my, what will Lucy do now! Lucy and Kyo finally admit their feelings. Team Natsu shows up on the same island. I know another wonderful cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter update!**

**Please review so I know what you're thinking!**

**Until next time!**

**~ KimmyyCubb ~**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Hey guys I'm soo very sorry for not updating for awhile I had a very serious case of writer's block. Yes sad I know! But here is your update and so you know ~ THIS IS A WARNING THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL GET A BIT STEAMY YOU HAVE BEEN WORNED!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen **

(Natsu's POV)

We finally arrive at this stupid island after riding on a boat for five whole days. Talk about a living hell I don't think I've ever been so sick before in my life. Just recalling it makes me want hurl again. "We should walk around the island to get to know the landscape." Erza says and we do what she says and start walking around the island.

Out of no where I could hear voices from ahead. That's not possible though this island is supposed to be uninhabited. "Hey guys I hear voices up ahead sounds like two people." I say to them just to be safe.

"Yeah right flame brain there is no way people are here with a damn monster rampaging this place, plus we would have seen someone by now. You're so damn stupid." Gray argued with me.

"Shut up twinkle toes I heard voices ahead there are people here so this monster can't be so damn scary after all!" I yell at him and then we forget that scary Erza was there and start one of our usual brawls. Not long after that Erza hits us both on the head.

"I said enough already now stay on your guard." Erza growled at us.

"They never learn do they?" Lisanna and Happy say together. We continue to walk down the island near the shore the voices I heard earlier are now gone. Maybe I was hearing things?

"Well I didn't think there were people on this island and it looks like we are disturbing them." Gray snickers as we walk up to see two people lying on ground making out. Looking at the guy the guy I recognize him immediately he that wolf bastard Kyo.

I run over to him and kick him in the stomach he goes flying a few feet back. I look at the girl on the ground who is clutching her stomach in the same spot as I kicked Kyo. This girl isn't Lucy her appearance is completely different. She had light purple hair similar to lavender and sea blue eyes. I grab her wrist and pull her up, "Who the hell are you and where is Lucy?" I snarl at the girl before me. She looked terrified as I studied her face I felt that she was somehow familiar. "Who are you?" I asked the girl pulling her up a bit but she didn't say anything.

"Let her go you piece of shit." I looked up to see Kyo fist hitting my face.

(Kyo's POV)

I picked up Celica teleported us back to our cabin she was shaking and crying. _That sorry bastard he will pay for hurting her! I can't believe it why are they even here and why didn't I sense them?! _I thought to myself I laid her down on the bed and put up a magic barrier so they wouldn't find us. I look over to Celica; she's clutching her stomach where Natsu hit me. I know that she has a few broken ribs and an ugly bruise is sure to surface in no time. "I'm sorry Celica this is my fault." I fall to my knees next to the bed, how could I have made such a mistake. If only I could heal her but that would require- my thoughts were interrupted when I felt her lips on mine. I immediately respond to her kiss as she pulls me on the bed with her. I position myself on top of her and make sure I wouldn't be touching her wound.

"I love you Kyo, even though the mood was kind of ruined c-could we pick up where w-we l-l-left off?" I stare down at her seeing her face turn crimson red. I chuckle and watch her shut her eyes then I answer her the best way I know how.

(Lucy's POV)

That was really embarrassing to say! Did he just laugh at me?! I shut my eyes trying to will the redness off my face. Suddenly I feel Kyo's lips touch mine. Kyo started moving his hands all over my body pulling and tugging at my clothes that were between us. Before I knew it I wasn't wearing anything. Kyo looked at my stomach where a now big ugly purple bruise is. His fingers brushed over the bruise and I winched a little, "I'll try to be gentle." Kyo whispered as he kissed my neck, I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands were exploring my body and I began to moan when his hand moved down. I pulled on his hair to bring him to me and kissed him, when we pulled away there was a thick line of saliva in between us. Then I felt it, I felt him go inside me and it hurt more then I imagined it would. But with the pain comes pleasure, "Are you okay?" Kyo's voice came out a little concerned. I looked up to his face and put my hands on each sides of his face I bring him near my face are noses were touching and I could feel his breath on me. I lick his lips and kiss him I parted my lips and felt his tongue enter my mouth. Then I could feel Kyo start to move a moan escapes my mouth and I felt hot tears at the corners of my eyes. I wrap my arms around Kyo's neck and pull him closer forgetting about the wound on my stomach. I moaned and screamed Kyo's name begging for more.

_***Time skip later that night still Lucy's POV***_

I woke up in bed with Kyo's arms wrapped tightly around my waist I smile and snuggled into his chest. "How are you feeling my beautiful Princess?" I heard Kyo's voice come out a little husky. I giggled a little and glanced up at him kissed his cheek and smiled. Kyo chuckled and sat up, "How is your stomach?" He asked. I rolled onto my back so he could examine the wound when I noticed it wasn't there anymore. "I see mine is gone as well I heard from a few people in the League when you bind your soul to the one you mark if your love be true then love will heal them and make them stronger. At first I didn't quite understand but I guess I do now." I stared at Kyo a little confused but happy that he wasn't hurt anymore.

I get out of bed and stretch my arms over my head. "Hey Kyo let's go take a bath." I winked at him and walked to the bathroom it took him a minute to process what I said but soon enough he was running after me.

I felt the tub up with hot water and slowly entered the water with Kyo I leaned my back against his chest. We sat there and just talked about the past when we were kids. I turned around in the tub to look at Kyo I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his lips I felt him smile against my mouth and just like that we were at it again.

XXX

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit too steamy for your taste but oh well you read it anyways! **

**Well I wonder what Zero is up to and if our mysterious shadow beast creature thingy has found him yet. **

**Please review so I know what you guys are thinking out there!**

**Until next time **

**~ KimmyyCubb ~**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Hey guys I'm sorry this update took a look time I've had some severe writers block like you could not even believe! Please forgive me guys!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**(Lucy's POV)**

I woke up in bed in the next morning the harsh sun beating down on me. I pull the blankets over my face trying to shield my eyes from the suns rays. I roll around in bed stretching out my still sleepy limbs when I notice that Kyo isn't lying next to me. I quickly jump up and look around the room with much disappointment to find him not in the small little cabin with me.

I jump out of bed and head to the bathroom to start my morning ritual of getting ready for the day. A lot happened yesterday now that I think about it. I wasn't sure why Team Natsu was on the island but I knew Kyo would most likely find out. I still couldn't believe me and Kyo were together now. I smile to myself remembering how all of this started. The water began to run cold and I hoped out of the shower to get dressed in my usual training clothes. When I finish I step back into our little room and notice the door to our cabin wide open.

I walk over the door and look out to see if Kyo was outside only to see nothing. I turn back into the room and shut the door behind me. As I turn back into the little cabin I swear I could see shadows moving along the wall. I blink my eyes a few times and look around the room again. There was an eerie feeling as I watched the shadows dance around the room. I started to back up and reach for the door handle when I felt something grab me from behind. I tried to scream out for Kyo when I something covered my mouth. I thrash around trying to get out of the grasp of whoever is holding me.

"You're quite the little fighter no wonder Kyo's got a thing for you." I heard an unknown male voice say as he moved his hand from my mouth.

"W-who are you? How do you know Kyo?" I questioned trying to figure out way to escape.

"My dear girl you should be more concerned with what is about to happen to you and not how I know that flee bag Kyo." The man chuckled while shadows continued to dance around the little cabin.

Suddenly the shadows began to pull to the center of the room swirling into one another. I watched as the shadow began to take form of a black wolf that was twice my size. The shadows continue to swirl around the beast as be bared his teeth at me. He had white eyes that seemed to freeze you in place along with pearly white teeth that I'm sure have tasted there fair share of blood. I was horrified at the beast in front of me trembling with fear of what would happen next.

"This is the hybrid the league wishes us to do away with?" The shadow wolf shook the walls of the little cabin with his deep booming voice as he spoke. "This child is of no threat to us why do they wish her dead?" The wolf asked the man behind me.

"Orders are orders who are we to question the league? We simply do as they say and that is that." The man stated with no care for what the wolf said.

"This one is innocent I will not claim the life of those who've done no wrong nor shall I allow you for that matter." The wolf transformed into shadows again shooting towards me.

The shadows or the wolf began to wrap around me pulling me forward. I felt the grip the man had on me loosened as I continued to move forward. I had no idea if I could trust this wolf, I needed to find Kyo. I turned my head the slightly to get a look at my attacker. The man had long white hair that was straight and hung around his face. His eyes were an eerie red with black rings around the iris. He wore clothes very similar to Kyo as well. Black pants with chains, a white shirt with a blood red trench coat and black fingerless gloves. The man was indeed very handsome but he was also extremely dangerous. He knew Kyo and was from the League of Wolves that wanted me dead for some reason. I watched as shadows suddenly pierced the man in the arm pinning him to the wall as blood dripped from the wound.

"Listen well Zero the league has no reason for killing this hybrid child. She is innocent and I shall not allow her blood to be spilled over petty disagreements and old grudges." The wolf appeared in front of me one again. "Little one we must leave now." The wolf said to me.

He opened his mouth and grabbed the back of my shirt throwing me in the air. I let out a startled yelp as I flew through the air closing my eyes expecting to hit the ground. When I opened my eyes I was sitting on the back of the shadow wolf. He looked a bit amused by my reaction before glancing back at the man known as Zero.

"Hold on tight little one." The wolf said as we lunged for the door knocking it off its hinges and running from the thick forest of the island.

"W-where are you taking me?" I managed to muster up the courage to ask the wolf.

"I can sense Kyo near by; something is blocking him from coming to help you. I will take you to Kyo and explain to him the predicament you are in as well as the elders plans." The wolf explained to me moving through the trees and dodging branches.

"Okay but I still don't understand why you're helping me. Not that I'm not grateful or anything I just don't see why you would go against your league to help me." I say as the wolf begins to turn to the right slightly and slow his pace.

"It's because I knew your mother, your birth mother."

XXX

**So sorry about this really late update guys I just couldn't figure out where to go with the story but now I think its all good! I've got it together! Hopefully! Thank you for being amazingly patient with me!**

**~KimmyyCubb~**


	18. Update

**Hello my lovely Readers~**

_Well I wanted to let everyone know that I am reconstructing this entire story~_

_Please understand that I really love this plot and story seeing as it is my very first fanfic I've written. That being said it will is horribly written compared to the other two stories I'm writing. Don't worry I'm not changing the plot at all! I'm just going through and giving it a face lift so to say, I'll be fixing all the horrid mistakes with grammar and spelling, plus I'll probably lengthen it up and over all just make the story a more pleasant one to read. After all Kyo is awesome and deserves a well written story to go with him! Also I got so many upset people over the changing of Lucy's name.. I'm keeping the new name however I don't know it Kyo will still call Lucy Celica.. Well I can tell I've finally got the ending decided and it is super awesome!_

_If all goes well I should have the reconstructing done within the next month or so!~_

_I hope all of you understand that I want this story to be the best it can be and I know once the reconstructing is done that you will all be amazed what a slight difference in wording and grammar will do! _

_Love you guys all for your generous support and wonderful reviews!_

_I'll also be starting a poll if you guys want me to repost the reconstructed story as a new one or delete the chapters in the existing one and replace them as I finish some of the reconstructed chapters. _

_Let me know your thoughts on that one~_

_Until next time_


End file.
